


The Call to Orpheus

by thedovahcat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, i will notate this later, if you find it you find it, not really going to tag any of this stuff, the first half of this takes place like 7 years before SHB msq even starts, this is mainly for my friends to read as noted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedovahcat/pseuds/thedovahcat
Summary: *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.
Kudos: 1





	1. In The Grand Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMIC THAT PRECEDES CHP1: https://thesilverdragoon.tumblr.com/post/614512142464483328/look-it-was-about-time-i-did-something

“I thought you said father was going to read us a bedtime story! Where is he?”

“I like it better when mum reads it,”

“Well he promised!-”

“All right, all right... that’s enough- he’s out late again tonight I’m afraid, I’ll read to you.”

The younger of the two boys let out a sharp ‘yes!’ before darting back to the bedroom, leaving the older one scowling and standing with his arms crossed. His chin tucked in towards his chest with the biggest scowl he could muster.

Hanameen sighed aloud, shaking her head a little and then putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Fenick. You know how busy he is. He and all the guards have to protect us and the entirety of Lakeland, remember?”

“But he promised…”

“I know. He’ll make it up to you though when he gets back. Now come on,” She gave Fenick a gentle couple of pats as they both walked back to the bedroom the two brothers shared. “Arval? Get in bed.”

“Aw mum, which story are you going to read tonight?” Arval continued to bounce up and down on his bed as his brother Fenick threw himself onto his own mattress face first with a huff.

“Well which one would you like to hear?” Hanameen asked as she secured the shutters on the window to block the incoming light from the sky. It was especially bright that evening for whatever reason.

“Oh- tell us about the big castle far away across the sea, the one where the elves used to live! And knights and lords and horses- and the enchanted gardens and-”

“I don’t want that story again! We read it last night!”

“Well I want it again!”

“Well I don’t!-”

“Boys-” Already a headache was starting to form between her eyes. “Fenick, please,”

“But muuummm!!!”

Hanameen gave him a begging glance to let Arval have his way (lest he never get to sleep,) to which Fenick unhappily relented, grumbling afterwards about how it wasn’t fair. Arval looked quite smug, and pleased.

Once everyone had settled down, for hopefully the last time, she picked out a book from the shelf. “Ah- here we are. I don’t know how many times I’ll be able to figure out a different ending Arval, you’ve heard every one I’ve got.”

“That’s ok, I don’t mind. I love all the happy endings.”

“Well I don’t.” Fenick muttered darkly.

“Anyway,” Hanameen cleared her throat. “Let’s see here… Once, a long long time ago, far across the shores and very much far away from Lakeland, there was a palace so grand that it rivaled the very stars of the heavens. It was made with glittering stones and gold and had enormous gardens filled with flowers of every single color you could possibly imagine.

They were enchanted of course.” She added towards the end, much to Arval’s delight. Fenick only rolled his eyes and kept his brows furrowed.

“Within that palace there lived brave knights in shining armor, with swords and horses and everything a knight could ever need in order to protect his home, and his lord-”

“And all the servants too!”

“Yes, and all the servants as well. It would be a good idea to protect them especially. After all, they do all the cooking and cleaning and mending, don’t they?”

“That’s right!”

“Ugh…”

Before she could continue, a rumbling sound manifested out of seemingly nowhere. Without hesitation she put the book down and went over to the window to peek through.

Everything looked as it always did. There wasn’t any shouting or screaming, no horrific and beastly sounds ringing out in the street below- nothing of the sort.

A bright and pulsating form shot across the sky like a comet then, lighting up everything in its path briefly as it passed overhead and off into the distance towards the northern mountains. Or so she could hope. Whatever force came with it was enough to rattle the window shutters.

“…What was that?” Arval whispered. Even Fenick looked a little more awake, though still plenty skeptical. “Eaters?”

“Oh- no love, it was nothing. One of the mages must have been practicing throwing fireballs off the rooftops again.” Hanameen lied, moving away and back to the bedside.

“I bet it was eaters…Nothing shines that bright…”

“Even if it were, we’re protected here within the Crystarium. Don’t forget that. Now where were we… Oh yes, the knights,”

“Mum, we should have a bunch of knights like that, helping the guards protect the city. We’ll just have to go across the sea and find them and bring them here is all.” Arval explained, sounding very sure of his plan.

Hanameen smiled. It was hard not to be tense every time something strange happened outside. “That sounds like a lot of work. Maybe when you’re older you can go on some adventure to go and find a knight and bring him back here to protect us all.”

“I will! Fenick and I!"

Fenick frowned (as if he wasn’t already doing so.) “That’s stupid. One knight can’t protect the Crystarium, we’d need a whole ARMY of them to do that, like Eulmore has. And even then, it probably wouldn’t be enough.”

“Yes it would! The knights in the palace had magic that they used to protect the lord with- don’t you remember? Mum!! Remember??”

“Yes Arval-”

“Well it doesn’t matter because we have magic too and they’re still everywhere!” Fenick argued.

The two carried on, as Hanameen brought a hand up to her head. After a few moments she clapped her hands at them to gain their attention before everything could spiral out of control, “Enough- time for bed.”

“But you didn’t even finish!!-”

“Tomorrow Arval, I’m exhausted-”

“But MUUUMM!-”

Fenick slapped Arval with a pillow and immediately the two flung themselves out of bed to start fighting, turning the room into even more of a whirlwind than it already was.

Hanameen wasn’t even sure what had happened, suddenly feeling both of her arms pulling in opposite directions as the two complained and yelled at each other.

The headache only grew.

What a strange light that was out there…


	2. Faerie Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

For a while there was nothing to be heard.

And then a small tittering, somewhere far away. Quite many of them in fact, passing through like whispers carried on a breeze.

Or maybe like ghosts.

Vesevont wasn’t particularly superstitious about the latter, but even with his eyes closed he knew when he was being watched.

Now whether it had been actually true or whether or not he’d finally gone crazy was up for a serious debate.

He laid there, unmoving and listening.

The sounds of nature faded in and out amongst the little inklings of voices far away. A gentle wind, the movement of aether in the atmosphere producing that familiar and ‘magical’ humming chime that one can hear in any forest if they listened closely, the rushing of water somewhere else perhaps… The birds and bugs and everything else maybe…

His eyelids twitched, hardly wanting to open, and his head pounded like a drum.

_Falling, falling through, the dark sky straight down, amidst the stars… down to a bright white light…_

A long and exasperated groan drew his attention away from trying to remember what had happened however. Only then did he open his eyes to a bright, foggy sky with a faint greenish hue. Bits of glowing pollen and seeds fluttering around blew past him, as colorful flowers surrounded his peripheral vision on all sides.

The groan came again and he squeezed his eyes shut as he inhaled sharply to sit up in his spot, a hand moving up to his head.

Again he heard faint giggling in the distance, paused and glanced from side to side, albeit slowly.

Nothing. No one.

A hill of flowers, trees in the background that were obscured by the mist… But no one else. Only himself.

The worm gurgled beside him, bubbling in his metal arm before slowly rising like a drunken cobra out of one of the crevices. “That was soooommee partyyy,” Puffy wobbled.

“Party,” Ves repeated with a sour tone in his voice. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He rubbed at his eyes before slowly getting up. A dizzy spell hit him almost immediately, but he didn’t fall. “You were shrieking at that…that thing, whatever it was,”

Puffy shook himself out much like a hound would. “That THING, my FRIEND. EXCUSE YOU!” At that he began to ‘huff’ at the air. “Where are we? Flowers? Lots of flowers. That’s so many flowers. ATCHOO!!” It wasn’t even a real sneeze.

Ves winced, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. “I don’t know. We fell through that place- wait- don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?”

“We fell- we were tumbling down through the darkness right after we got hit with that beam- right after I GOT HIT WITH THAT BEAM trying to protect YOU from blowing into smithereens- and- and then there was this place…” The knight trailed off, struggling to remember it.

The experience came in flashes, but that was all.

“Hah, I dunno whaaaat you’re talking about. We went and PARTIED. HARD. TOO HARD!!!” Puffy exclaimed, cackling afterwards before staring straight up into the sky and recoiling from its brightness. “Ugh…”

“Ok, ok- so, we just… we just were transported down some starry tunnel of oblivion and WHO KNOWS what- and now we’re in some place with flowers I’ve never seen before in my LIFE, and there are things laughing at us in the mist,” Ves listed every grievance out, growing more and more anxious as he went on. “Brilliant! Perfectly brilliant!! Remind me why I do anything for you!? Ever?!”

“BECAUSE WE WANT TO FIND MY FRIEND!”

“Well if finding your friend resulted in this I would have never tried to help you!! Are you CERTAIN you don't recall a single thing?!”

Puffy remained still, thinking about it.

“Nah.”

Ves glared at him for but a moment before shifting his attention back to the situation at hand “…Whatever- we need to find a way out of here… wherever HERE is… Lovely as it may look.” Who knew what dangers the fog beyond concealed from their sight? Things or beings that found them quite funny, obviously. Just thinking about it made Ves’ skin prickle.

With that horrible thought in mind, he climbed up the hill, moving closer to the tree line just up ahead. When they reached it, things looked very much the same as they had before, obscured by a dense fog enough to rival any mist or cloud that could have rolled in from a sea.

He glanced over his shoulder only to find that the hillside of flowers had completely vanished. They stood in a clearing that had not been there prior.

“Where did it…?” Cautiously he walked back several paces. The hill of flowers never reappeared. Only more trees.

The giggling returned, sounding off to one side of the clearing before darting around and disappearing all together, fading away into nothing.

Even Puffy held still, very much alert now and listening. He lowered his wormy body and grumbled as he retreated back into the man's prosthetic arm, popping out again from Ves’ coat, worming his way past his collar. “Something’s out there… Lots of things… I CAN SMELL YOU!!! GET AWAY!!!” He screeched fearfully.

Ves hissed at him, “Be quiet!! You want whatever it is to hear us?!”

“TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW FOOL!! THEY KNOW, THEY KNOOWW,”

The sound of leaves crunching became apparent, causing the elezen to whirl around to face the source.

Nothing.

“…Is anyone out there?” He called out nervously.

Of course no one answered. Not with words anyway. Only laughter.

“…I- we don’t mean any harm! Please- we need to…we need to get out of here!”

“You’re pathetic.” Puffy muttered.

“Shut up!”

After a few moments of silence, Ves' shoulders drooped with defeat and he turned again- a light appearing in his face immediately, causing him (and Puffy) to shriek and fall backwards into the dirt.

The light bobbed around back and forth, before coming closer and then darting away frightfully fast.

The two sat still, either one not daring to breathe.

“…What was that?” Ves whispered.

“You expect me to know? Are you serious?? Are you really serious right now??” Puffy answered, audibly ‘squinting’ at him with his mouth.

“Well in the off chance that you do-”

Suddenly the light reappeared, and then another- and another- tens of them spawning everywhere- no, maybe hundreds- perhaps more than that- flooding the area with the same playful (and creepy) laughter that they had heard prior.

The knight threw himself back onto his feet in an instant and ran blindly into the mist. Though he would have vehemently denied the screeching (from both himself and the worm) and the throwing-his-hands-in-the-air part of it, if anyone were to ask.


	3. The Spagyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“Arval- hands off! You know the rules!”

Arval whined loudly, stopping in the middle of reaching out for a crystal phial filled with something-or-other mounted on a display with about a hundred others near some chemistry set. “But it’s so bubbly looking-” Fenick grabbed his wrist and harshly pulled him away.

The old crone of the Spagyrics sighed loudly, hands at her hips and shaking her head as she looked down at the two brothers. “Go help Fae-Hann move those crates over there if you absolutely cannot keep your hands where they should be, which is in your pockets. Fenick, go with him!”

“Yes Miss Chessamile,” Fenick answered, dragging Arval over towards the other half of the over-glorified and large workroom that this place was to begin with.

Hanameen heard the whole exchange, though she could do nothing while she tended to yet another wounded guard from one of the outside patrols.

“He’s got spunk that one, doesn’t he? Never listens!” Chessamile laughed as she said so, coming over briefly to oversee her progress.

“Arval just gets overly excited about things is all. I still oogle at those multi-colored phials myself every once in a while,” Hanameen chuckled as she pulled the bandage tighter. The guard made a strained noise of pain. “Oops- Sorry!”

“’S a’right miss-” The drahn winced. “Thanks fer patchin’ me up- should be right as night in a couple of hours-”

“Hours is being overly generous! Give it several days before you head back out to work.” Chessamile was quick to correct him. “There’s no use in having you flat on your face because you couldn’t use your sword arm, is there?”

“N-no ma’am-”

“Give the salve some time to work, the pain will dull by the eve’s end in all likelihood.” Hanameen reassured him as he got to his feet and began to slowly limp-walk out of the facility.

“Aye, will do. Again, thank ya! Everyone.”

Once he was gone, Hanameen gave a sigh of relief, standing back up from her place beside one of the cots and lifting each leg forward in turn to stretch. “At the rate this is going I’ll be squatting like a bird all day long,” She grimaced.

Chessamile hovered back over towards a desk with the logbook on it, grabbing at a quill. “Who knows, sitting on the boys might prove to be something that gets them to stop arguing for at LEAST two seconds.”

Hanameen paused and listened to said arguing taking place in the background even now, with poor Fae-Hann trying to diffuse it as per usual.

“Come now you can both help me! Why can’t we work together!-”

“Arval NEVER does it right! He always DROPS everything-”

“Well maybe if you weren’t always stepping on my TOES like an amaro with rock-foot!!”

“I am NOT-”

“Boys- boys!” She came over and finally intervened. “That’s enough- you’re keeping Fae-Hann from his work and he’s been patient and willing to let you help him!”

The two kept their eyes on the floor and their hands away from each other, looking away with shame.

“Now, are you going to cooperate?? It’s not even lunchtime and already we’re trying to peck each others eyes out.”

“Well HE started it-”

“I DID NOT-”

The two boys launched at each other, Arval knocking Fenick off his feet and onto the floor.

Both Hanameen and the mystel Fae-Hann dove forward to pull them off each other. “That’s quite enough you two!-” He to Fenick.

“Really now!! Stop it!-” Her to Arval.

Arval squirmed against her grip, practically sinking to the floor until he was laying down (all while throwing a tantrum) before scrambling back up again once he was free and running out of the spagyrics.

“Arval wait!!-”

Fenick pulled away from Fae-Hann not long after darted into a corner of the workshop to sulk by himself.

The mystel gave a defeated sigh as Hanameen raced out of the building, but Arval was already far ahead, running across the plaza and towards the gardens by the market place.

Many of the other children would play there, it was well guarded and watched… He’d be all right.

“I’m sorry Fae-Hann-”

“No worries Hanameen- really! Don’t worry for it,”

“Do you need any help moving the crates?”

“No no, I’ve got it. I had it even before this!” He gave a half-hearted chuckle before retreating to his side of the facility once again.

Hanameen let her shoulders drop as she pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes as the already dull headache came back just a little sharper.

“Where IS Gennar anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to take them off your hands for a while?” Chessamile asked from her desk, still writing away in her logbook. She hadn't looked up once during the entire spat.

“He’s been called out to the far side of the woods- where they’re building that new fort. Ostall I believe it was called,” Hanameen answered, breathing in, holding it... and then exhaling.

_Relax…_

“He was supposed to be back here several days ago," She continued, "But so far there’s been no word. They probably got caught up in preparing the area, what with how many eaters wander the woods and all... it wouldn’t surprise me in the very least.”

“Then maybe he ought to go about it quicker.”

Hanameen furrowed her brows. “I’m sure that he would if he could.”

Chessamile did not answer, leaving Hanameen frowning and looking elsewhere. Out the door mainly.

“Did you happen to see a streak of light?” She asked with a bit of a cautious tone.

“Not particularly, no.”

“Last night, in the sky- was anyone practicing their spells again by chance?”

The old woman shrugged lightly, “If anyone had been practicing their spells then, in all likelihood, someone would have gotten burned with something. And they would have ended up here as per usual. So, no, I can’t say I’m aware of anything of the sort. As of late that is.”

“It was a very bright light- almost like a meteor, or something like it. It flew across the sky right next to the Crystarium and to the north.”

“I saw a light like that!” Fae-Hann replied, his ears perking upwards as he held a small but deceptively heavy crate in his arms. “I had wondered what it was- maybe another eater.”

“You know, the more we all talk about them, the more likely one will decide to manifest right at our doorstep.” Chessamile warned.

“Either way, if it headed north towards the mountains then it’ll most certainly have pixies to deal with, and the rest of Il Mheg.” The mystel grunted as he set the box onto another table. “Which... is a good thing for us I’d say.”

Hanameen had her hands on her hips. “I suppose so.” Again she looked out the door, towards the central plaza. Though this time, she caught a curious sight.

A well-known figure in black and white and crimson robes, walking past at a quickened pace towards the aetheryte chamber just beyond.

It wasn’t particularly rare to see the Exarch out and about, walking down the many winding streets of the Crystarium. But it WAS strange to see him in a hurry anywhere. Maybe he had important Exarch-business to attend to.

She could only guess.


	4. Wicked White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

Maybe it had been some hours, or maybe mere minutes that he had been lost in the mysterious green fog of the even more mysterious woods.

Every direction he ran in looped around and exited out in the same place over and over again without relenting. And the laughing- the tiny little ghostly chatters and giggles that came from the spaces just out of his peripherals- that was the worst of it.

And yet for whatever reason... the day never grew any darker. If anything, the intensity of the sky seemed even stronger than it had been prior.

The light beat down on them both mercilessly as they stumbled down the mountain path in a sweat. The already strange green trees were beginning to slowly turn purple as they went on, and there was a ringing sound in Vesevont’s ears that wouldn’t go away, and he felt like he had a fever beginning to start.

Puffy was hardly any better off. For the most part he stayed away from the outside, lacking the energy to make any serious complaints about the situation.

If even the worm was tired, Ves had reason to be concerned. Something was effecting them negatively, and extremely at that. Despite everything he’d gone through, he could hardly think of what it COULD have been.

Voidsent were effected by more light-aspected aether- that much he could recall… But Puffy never did solidly fit into the category of a Voidsent to begin with, which only muddled the entire theory.

A sudden unearthly screech sounded out and caught his attention, though he responded in the most sluggish way possible by slowly turning his head from side to side. 

Nothing.

The sound did not come again.

Wiping his forehead with his arm, he continued onward, dragging his feet more and more the further they traveled down the path.

The sky had such a strange appearance. Gold and almost sparkling, with big fluffy clouds towering high into the sky and great beams of light poking through from the heavens above and shining down below in arguably beautiful rays that made the already mostly purple landscape quite luminous in some alien way. He’d never seen trees of that color in his entire life.

“…This can’t be Eorzea,” He muttered, mostly to himself. “…Something…something isn't right...” There was a familiarity that seemed to ooze from the land that he could not explain, but somehow it still seemed entirely foreign at the same time.

Maybe he was dead and this was some sort of afterlife. Whether it was a heaven or a hell however eluded him entirely.

Puffy gurgled within his prosthetic arm in turn. “Feels bad…” He answered weakly.

Ves frowned, brows furrowing in confusion and concern. “Bad?”

“Tired… Too much…”

"Too much what??" The worm wouldn’t elaborate any further.

The only similar thing the Ishgardian could recount was whenever he and Puffy remained away from each other for too long. He would be the one to feel it first. Weak in the limbs, a fog in the mind, completely and utterly exhausted with a tiredness that only death could bring.

They weren’t dying… were they? (If they were indeed still alive.)

Before he could ponder the possibilities any further, Ves lifted his head, squinting and holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the light of the sky.

Further ahead on the road looked to be a group of people… They walked together in a formation like tightly packed soldiers. Only when they slowly began to come closer did he see they were indeed donning the same uniforms as one another. Dark tunics with chain mail and some minimal plate armor, all of them wearing helmets and bright blue scarves of varying shades, though for the most part they were all rather similar. With them they carried an assortment of weapons.

He tilted his head curiously. He’d never seen anyone dressed like that before. Who were they? Maybe they could tell him where he was.

With that hope he pressed on, slightly quicker than he had been before. “Stay quiet,” He said in a low voice to the worm as he approached the troops.

Puffy didn’t answer.

The two parties closed the distance between each other before slowing to a halt. Ves raised a hand in greeting as they all stared at him. “Pardon-” He huffed, sounding quite out of breath. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I am, would you?”

The men and women looked to one another, utterly baffled as their commanding officer, a young viera woman with light blue hair and a stern looking expression on her face, round blades tied at her sides, came forward with her head held high.

“I’ve not seen your face in these woods. From where do you hail?” She asked, her voice edged with caution. It was as though any minute now she and her fellow soldiers would jump into action with their weapons brandished. Such a sight caught Ves off guard. Were they waiting for something to happen? Did they know about Puffy? No, that was impossible… They couldn't have seen him from that far away.

Her words drifted in and out of his ears before they finally registered, and he sputtered a little as he began. “Er- my name is Vesevont- I come from Ishgard-”

“Ishgard?” She repeated incredulously. “I’ve heard of no such place.”

“…Huh??”

The viera’s hand moved to grasp at one of her blades. “You’ve chosen unwisely to lie to me. I will not suffer liars in any capacity.” She eyed the old man up and down briefly. “I will give you one more chance to answer honestly. Elsewise you will be deemed as a foe to the Crystarium.”

“But I’m telling th-” Before Ves could get another word out, there came a ghastly shriek, the same he had heard before whilst on the road. And then several more that surrounded them.

The soldiers immediately turned to face the outsides of the road, their weapons tightly clenched in their hands.

“Form ranks!” The viera shouted at them as she turned her attention to the woods.

The Ishgardian did the same. From in between the trees he could see something moving. An animal? Its form became apparent as it hovered towards them with a pair of strong, beating ivory wings.

The creature’s body was lanky, almost skeletal, and a pale shade akin to marble stone. It moved stiffly as its wings flapped continuously, bringing it closer and closer to the road. Sitting upon its long and almost winding neck was a horse’s head, with sunken-in, eyeless sockets, gaunt cheeks and a drooping mouth that refused to close. Its mane laid splayed messily over its head and came down its neck with an almost brittle appearance as it billowed in the wind like ghostly wisps.

The sight of it was utterly unnerving.

Even Puffy writhed within him. “Keep it away… it… hurts…”

“What?”

Several more of the horse-headed creatures emerged from the forest in the same shambling manner before they all came barreling at the group, shrieking hideously.

“GIVE NO QUARTER! ATTACK!” The viera yelled as she led the charge. Her soldiers followed behind her, engaging with the monstrous creatures and surrounding them as best they could. They easily outmatched the beasts in both numbers and strength.

Dying screams came quickly as the white creatures were dispatched one by one, falling to the floor in a heavy heap each before bursting into a flash of light and shimmering aether.

The noise, however, attracted other things.

Wildlife; bears, diremites, starved-looking hounds, all in the same marble shades as the horse-headed ones before them came tearing out of the woods with a viciousness the Ishgardian had not witnessed from such beasts. Nor any other for that matter.

“Wicked white! They’re going to bring the whole forest with them!”

“Stay together!”

As the soldiers fought back, Ves maintained his distance looking for a path of escape. He’d have to make a relatively wide circle around the patch of road ahead of him, and even then that was all counting on not running into any other _things_ that lived in the woods. Whatever these _things_ even were.

Something large slowly descended from the sky behind, casting a massive shadow over him. Reluctantly he turned to look over his shoulder, only to be met with the pale visage of something that looked like a person. A humanoid face with black, eyeless sockets just like all the others. Hair curved along the sides of its round and eerily smooth-looking face, the rest of its form donning heavy, shining armor. Atop winged-warrior's head laid a vicious crown sitting upon its hand. A round shield and sword rested in its hands.

While the sight alone was horrifying within its own right- the feeling that emanated off of it-

Though there was no sound, it felt like it was screaming. How something could merely _feel_ like a scream? Ves had no idea, but his heart pounded in his chest as he backed away slowly.

The warrior hovered there, staring at him. Or perhaps even _through him,_ almost as if it were unaware of his presence.

He dared not move nor breathe.

Puffy inevitably emerged to have a look for himself, curious as to what this thing even was. As soon as he poked out of the elezen’s chest, the warrior shifted its gaze towards them at a frightful speed. In a swift and smooth motion it pulled its sword arm back and thrusted forward with no hesitation.

The worm shrieked (as did Ves) in utter terror as the blade plunged through the man square in the chest and out his back.

Everything immediately went white. He couldn’t see anything. Even sound had suddenly disappeared entirely.

A swelling feeling came that only rose more and more- as though he were going to pop at any given moment.

_No- no no no no no- stop- STOP-_

Just as he thought that everything would, the white receded without any warning, suddenly overtaken by black.

And an immense pain. Hot, fiery, burning.

Overwhelming.

The soldiers slowly quelled the rampaging animals as the viera quickly turned towards the warrior sin-eater with its sword thrusted through the stranger.

Quickly she made a dash straight for them, leaping into the air and flinging her bladed discs towards the eater who in turn pulled its sword upwards quickly to deflect the oncoming projectiles.

As she landed, she gave pause when she noticed a pool of black churning at the man's feet.

Dark tendrils rose from the pool and enveloped his legs, his torso- crawling up his arms and then climbing up his neck and swallowing his head as this new form let forth an equally monstrous and alien roar. Even the sin-eater seemed to hesitate for a moment before it came at it again, with a wide arcing swing of its sword.

Before the blade could connect, the tendrils from before shot out from the now-black-creature’s arm and wrapped around the hilt, ripping it out of the eater’s hand and flinging it away easily.

The eater quickly brought its shield up in an attempt to bash into its foe, but was unable to as the shield was inevitably torn out of its grasp and thrown away.

And then- quicker than even the sin-eater could move- the black creature's arms shot forward, stabbing through the gleaming armor as though it were made of warm clay and straight through its torso much in the same fashion it had attacked them in only moments ago.

The eater jerked and twitched unnervingly and unnaturally as it sunk to the ground in a heap, shaking and letting out a muffled moan of sorts as it began to glow brighter and brighter, before exploding into a shower of glittering aether.

The viera captain held her arm over her eyes, only lowering it slowly as the light begin to fade away.

There at the top of the road stood the dark form, hunched over as its tentacles retracted back into their rightful places and soldified into proper arms with a vicious claws for hands. Its dark black skin seemed to swirl like ink that somehow seemed alive as the ground beneath it bubbled ominously.

It turned slowly to look right at her, revealing that it had no face. No eyes, no nose, no ears, no noticeable features of any kind, save for a mouthful of grinning teeth with no lips to hide them.

The black began to recede down into the dirt once again, back into the strange pool that it had started as at the man’s feet. As it disappeared, Ves' body emerged from the substance exactly as he was before.

He wobbled back and forth, his head spinning- the entire _world_ spiraling out of control.

Everything hurt. Bad. Even landing on the dusty road didn’t hurt as bad as everything did now. His arms, his legs, his chest, his head- his _mind._

He swore he could hear the sounds of the fighting begin to finally subside in the background, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“…P…Puffy…” He mumbled, eyelids growing heavy.

The worm did not answer.

Just as the world began to fade away for good this time, he saw someone approaching the viera. Red…black, white, bits of gold and blue… Their voices were little more than muffled sounds, and anyone nearby turned into fuzzy silhouettes.

Anything else that came after that, he couldn’t recall.


	5. Fae-Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

The first color to fade back into view was the color blue.

A peaceful, dark blue with veining branches of lighter, sparkling shades crawling up the walls between the brass and gold trim of the surrounding architecture...

And a humming sound.

A low, faint thrum.

Vesevont scrunched his nose up as he inevitably came to, sitting up slowly as he did so. His head hung forward as he waited for everything to stop wobbling back and forth. When it did, he looked up and around at the strange circular room he was now in.

“I see you’ve finally come back to us.” His ear twitched as a voice emerged from his side. “A good thing, I did not know if you would make it through or not.”

The speaker was a rather small, oddly-dressed fellow. He wore dark robes with a large cowl decorated with ornate golden trim mysteriously draped over the upper portion of his face, along with a red and white sash each crisscrossed over his chest, all similarly colored and themed as the room had been. One arm bared the resemblance and same color and appearence of aetheryte, while the other seemed quite ordinary. The same crystalline features carried upwards towards the stranger’s neck, creeping ever closer towards his obscured face.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

The Ishgardian swallowed, his throat dry and raw. “…Bad,” He croaked.

The man seemed rather unsurprised. “I see. The physical symptoms will most likely disappear as the day wears on.

You likely have many questions.” He continued, watching Vesevont closely as he patted around himself like a drunkard as though he were looking for something he'd lost. “But should you require more rest, then by all means, please, you are free to take all the time you need here-”

“Here- here…where is here?” The elezen asked.

The robed man gazed at him for quite a long moment.

“Another world entire, my friend.” He answered delicately, as if Ves too were made out of crystal.

“What?” Ves was sure he hadn’t heard him right. He thought he’d said another- “Wait- what do you mean?”

“There is quite a lot to explain, and I do not wish to exhaust or stress you further, and needlessly.”

“Never mind me- tell me, please-” The knight begged.

The man paused, before nodding. “…Very well.

This place you have been brought to is called the Crystal Tower. An ancient Allagan device capable of quite much.”

Allagans?? It wasn’t a word Ves ever expected to hear. He knew nothing about the ancient empire that had once ruled Eorzea in the days of old, save for a few random tidbits often told by strangers headed to even stranger places.

“Around its base lies a city of refugees from all parts that remain of the world. A city that came to be known as the Crystarium.

Only, this world... is not our own.”

“It isn't?”

“Indeed.” The robed man nodded. “Though this world bears resemblance to ours in some ways, it is _not_ ours. This is the star known as the First, one of thirteen others, barring the one you and I hail from: the Source.”

Already Ves could feel his head pounding.

The Source… thirteen worlds-

Malarkey. Complete and utter malarkey.

Yet with all that had been going on lately anyway… Who was he to say otherwise? He decided to entertain it, for now.

“How did I…” Ves gulped audibly. “How did I get here then?”

“That is what I am trying to figure out. There are hardly any beings that I could describe capable of breaking such barriers between worlds to begin with. And you don’t seem like any of the ones I am aware of.

...Which brings me to mention that I have several questions of my own. If you are willing.”

Ves’ gaze wavered as he looked away, only to notice a black and smoky figure standing nearby. It stared at him, but he didn’t recognize it. Just the sight alone made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The man glanced over towards where he was looking at, frowning slightly. “…That was one of them, yes.”

“Y-you see it too?”

“Yes. Before I get too far ahead of myself, what might I call you, friend?”

Ves’ eyes darted back and forth between the two as he tried to focus on the prior. “V-…Vesevont,” He answered, unsure if even that much was still true.

“Vesevont.” The stranger nodded. “Many of the Crystarium over the years have oft referred to me as the Crystal Exarch, though, for our purposes, you may refer to me simply as the Exarch to save ourselves a breath.” He smiled towards the end.

“Exarch,” Ves repeated. 

How strange. The robed man reminded him so much of someone else... He couldn't quite place his finger on it unfortunately.

The elezen’s breath hitched as a memory sprang forth in his head. “I was traveling- with a few companions- we were headed into the Twelveswood to do a job and we had run into a monster-”

“A monster?”

“A black wyrm- with a large eye on top of its flat head, and many other smaller eyes along its body, and a long mouth like a river beast-”

The Exarch listened to him describe the strange creature, never uttering a word, much less a ‘hmm’ of thought of affirmation.

_The trip to the Twelveswood to recover DeFleur’s papers._

_The disaster it ended up being as the Garlean that hosted the strange eyeball-worm caught on and attacked them._

“I have not heard nor seen any beast or creature like this I’m afraid. I could not tell you what you saw.”

Ves’ expression fell.

He had to tell him about Puffy. None of it would make sense otherwise.

“…I… I have a companion with me- we- I had always thought maybe- maybe it was a Voidsent but… now I’m not so sure,”

“The one currently standing behind us I assume?”

“Y…Yes... I think so...”

The black shadow-figure paced back and forth behind the Exarch, almost as if entertained by their conversation. Or impatient about it.

“Tis no Voidsent. I’ve had more than my fair share of run-ins with them. And while appearing malevolent, I strangely feel as though it isn’t. Thus far, I have been correct, thankfully.” The Exarch turned to look back at the dark being. “Likewise, you, Vesevont, are quite peculiar as well.

You ran into a trusted and loyal friend of mine out on the road. She recounted to me the events that had occurred mere moments before I had arrived.”

Friend?

Immediately Ves saw the girl in his mind’s eye. The viera with the blue hair.

“I had sensed your arrival to the First initially, and it was only through various methods of scrying (in order to explain it simply) that I was able to locate you. And even then, it was not you I had located.” The Exarch gestured towards the shadow. “Twas your… companion, here.

But please, continue. Tell me about your arrival, and what happened afterwards.”

Vesevont continued, describing his horrifying experience in the land of Il Mheg as the Exarch soon explained to him the existence of pixies and their mischievous natures.

And then the trip down the road, where the sky overhead felt hotter than it should have been, and how Puffy had kept saying that it felt bad- and how he too felt horrendous the longer he remained out there.

And the white creatures… The terrible beasts…

“Sin-eaters.” The Exarch named them. “Creatures that have been consumed by the overabundance of light-aspected-aether. Animals, people, any living being with aether at its core. They’ve been corrupted into the twisted, pale forms you witnessed outside of the city, and they search endlessly for others to corrupt and feed off of.”

“Where did they come from?”

“A product of the Flood of Light. The calamity that befell this world nearly a century ago. Heroes in the name of Hydaleyn performing her deeds to the point where this world’s balance had tipped so far into the Light that it had ultimately consumed it. Such a thing occurred on the world the Voidsent hail from, only in the completely opposite way. You could say the sin-eaters are quite similar to them in some ways.

Both parties seek aether to take into themselves.

But ah- forgive me. You were saying?”

“…Oh uh- yes…”

Vesevont went on to describe the appearance of the white warrior in heavy armor, with weapons in hand and powerful wings beating, staring down towards him but never directly _at_ him. “It was as though it…wasn’t able to see me. That or it was ignoring me entirely. It was so strange…”

And only when Puffy had emerged did it react.

“Everything turned white when it struck- I couldn’t see- couldn’t hear either. And it felt like everything was burning. Almost like sticking your hand in an oven full of coals, only, it felt like that all over…”

Had he been in the process of turning into one of those marble-beasts? What would have happened then? Would he even have remembered it? Would everything have gone??

“And then suddenly, everything turned black instead-”

Everything had gone dark as though he’d fallen into the abyss. The abyss he’d seen many times in his dreams, where the shadow-being he could only assume was Puffy or a part of the worm's consciousness had dwelled, deep within the confines of his psyche.

The experience had not been relatively peaceful like those times however.

The light hurt, the darkness hurt- everything translated to pain, just different kinds. Whereas the white felt like fire, the black felt as though he were being torn apart.

And as soon as it had come, it had all come to an abrupt end, only for him to awaken here in this 'Crystal Tower.'

“I must tell you Vesevont, that you are no ordinary…” The Exarch paused, wondering how to word what it was he wanted to say. “…That is, your aether, or lack of, is not ordinary by any means.”

The elezen cleared his throat a little, slouching just a little more. “So I’ve been told. When I had first met with…him,” He looked towards the continuously pacing shadow-figure. “When we had joined,” He mashed his hands together to illustrate. “A, er, well studied friend of mine had remarked that indeed, somehow we both had been surviving without any aether at all. I’m not entirely sure what it means- but he told to me that every living thing has it inside them- like… a life force.

And to be without one- shouldn’t be possible normally.” The mysterious bouts of death-like exhaustion whenever he and Puffy were separated came to the forefront of his mind.

“Most people are born with the ability to channel their aether into spells and the like, yes. I sense faint traces of your own from within you. But, to have been born with it and to have lost it, but still live? I've never seen such a feat accomplished before myself. By not one, but two entities, no less.

This being you speak of..." The one currently pacing behind them still, "I have observed that it somehow regulates your intake and output of aether, so that you both remain in a stable state. Do you experience debilitating symptoms when you are separated? Or, if you even can be,"

"Yes! I do- that was the feeling we both felt on the road! But... we were together at that moment... He said he felt awful,"

"I would assume what you were experiencing then was a form of aetherical sickness. Considering the balance of aether here on the First is completely tipped in the favor of the light, it is possible you and your companion's bodies have not become acclimated to the environment yet. 

...And when you were struck by the sin-eater’s blade... had it not been for this aether-regulation system I spoke of earlier, then I’ve no doubt you would have turned. And there would have been nothing anyone could have done to aid you.”

He could have died.

Death was nothing new to Vesevont. Not in the least.

But dying like _that_? It made him nauseous just thinking about it.

“It was then, while you were ‘seeing white’ as you so described, that your vision turned to show you ‘black’ instead, correct? Which is about the time that I was told that your body gained a similar likeness of our friend back there.”

“H-Had I?!” Ves’ ears perked up in alarm.

“Yes.”

And thus the Exarch explained how he had turned into the shadow-being, attacking the sin-eater without hesitation, without any sort of mercy and ultimately skewering it in the same way it had attacked him, only with ink-like tendrils that had once been arms rather than a sword.

“Bear in mind these are all working theories I have been meditating on myself for the last several days now-”

“Several days?!!” Ves interrupted in a panic.

“Yes- please! Be calm- you are safe here and not in any immediate danger. You are in a much better state now than you were when you arrived.” The Exarch held his hands up to steady him. “But, as I was saying-

I theorize that when the sin-eater attacked you, said attack overloaded your system, and your companion used this enormous surge of incoming aether to initiate the transformation to begin with. Altering the physical form of anything takes quite a fair amount of energy to begin with, should it not prove impossible.”

Everything was starting to spin in the Ishgardian’s head, where it quickly manifested as a throbbing migraine. Ves let his head fall into his hands briefly as he sat there at the edge of the cot he’d woken up in. “What’s happening to me…”

The Exarch pursed his lips for a moment before reaching out and putting a hand tenderly onto the elezen’s shoulder. “Forgive me, I did warn that it would be much. Did I not?” He said with a light note of sympathetic humor in his voice. “…Nevertheless… You would have had to have been told eventually.

Let us come back to this again later, shall we? After you’ve recovered from this ordeal a bit more.”

Ves would have argued against it were it not for the sheer amount of overwhelming everything he felt at that moment.

How would he get home?? _Could_ he go back home? While those two questions were the most important ones he had, he was sure he had about a hundred more buzzing around in his brain somewhere.

“Thank you... for having me brought here, and not left out _there,_ ” He could thank the Exarch for that much. Living was much better than dying, even if it was quite troublesome at times.

“I will deliver your thanks to Lyna, as she is the one who did most of the work in having you brought here.” The Exarch held a brighter smile. “I will let you rest now.”

As the Exarch turned away, Ves noticed that the shadow-figure was gone.

“I uh… should I need to have a walk around- am I free to leave?” He asked, as if he knew where the exit to the tower even was to begin with.

“You may. I will not keep you here like some prisoner.” The Exarch answered, looking back over his shoulder. “Though, with what the soldiers witnessed out on the road, I fear we need to come up with some sort of reasoning as to why you transformed into this terrifying shadow-creature that no one here has ever laid their eyes upon. And why it is capable of killing powerful sin-eaters."

The Ishgardian winced and looked away.

“Seeing that you had stumbled out of Il Mheg, we could easily call it a curse bestowed upon you by the fae. A much more believable and easy-to-swallow account to the residents here, I wager.”

Fae-cursed?

Even Ves had heard stories of pixies and other dastardly creatures invoking curses on impolite or unlucky individuals back home. They were usually tall-tales the elders would tell the children in order to get them to behave.

It still sounded better than saying he had a worm inside of him.

…Even _thinking_ that sounded terrible.

“I will take my leave, Vesevont. Thank you for sharing with me. Hopefully I was able to help you find answers or at least begin to. If you’re in need of any assistance, please, let me know.”

The door creaked closed as Vesevont was left there in the small antechamber to think about…

Well… everything.


	6. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“But I’m not tired-”

“Go to sleep, we’ll have plenty to do in the morning.”

Fenick whined and complained some more but eventually relented and fell asleep.

Gennar stood in the doorway of the boys’ room peering at them for a moment longer before shutting the door gently and sighing in complete exhaustion. “Are they always like this?” He asked as he drug his feet into the small but very quaint living area of Hanameen’s apartment. He only called it her apartment because he was hardly ever there to begin with.

“Usually no- it’s always Arval who wants to stay up late and jump on everything.” Hanameen answered as she cleared off the table from dinner. “Fenick usually tries to put him down- but he’s excited you’re back. So I’m not terribly surprised either.”

The soldier gave a low ‘hrm’ in response as he paced around aimlessly, looking out the window every so often as though he were waiting for something. Eventually he sat down heavily on the couch with a groan, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Hanameen looked up several times from her stack of plates as she drifted in and out the kitchen area. “Are you all right??”

"Fatigued is a word for it.”

“Ah… yes…

How’s progress coming along out there? I heard last that it was going well?” She hesitated for a slight moment before continuing, the plates clattering as they went into the sink.

“With any luck Ostall’s reconstruction will be completed within the coming months, then they’ll send me back to Fort Jobb. You’d think with all the foot traffic back and forth, the roads would be a touch safer, but… once everything’s finished the fort will no doubt make spending any time in the woods much more bearable.”

“You said so yourself Gennar, all the noise is likely attracting eaters from every corner of the woods… it makes sense.” Hanameen added almost as though it were an inconvenience as the water from the faucet came on. “You’ll be put back on your regular schedule then, won’t you?” She glanced over her shoulder very briefly once she started scrubbing away at the dishes.

“Should be.” He muttered, rotating himself so that he was lying flat on the couch, draping an arm over his eyes. “I wouldn’t guarantee it, but… it should be.”

Neither of them spoke immediately afterwards, allowing the silence of the apartment to settle over them.

“The boys- Fenick mostly, won’t stop asking when you’ll be home.” Hanameen began again. “He gets worked up about it when I can’t exactly give him an answer.” She chuckled, but not because it was particularly funny.

Gennar sucked his teeth. “I could hardly put him to bed.”

“He’s just glad to see you is all. You’ll have the whole day to spend with them tomorrow.”

“Ahuh…”

Hanameen paused, staring down at the rest of the dishes that still needed to be washed before continuing. “Is something wrong? You seem a bit quiet.” Despondent was what she wanted to say.

“I’m just tired…” Gennar replied, sitting up again and rubbing at his eyes. “We came across the strangest thing on the return trip… Some… some other elf that no one knew on the path… Or at least that’s what he looked like at first…”

“Oh? Why? What was so strange about him?”

“Just… everything that happened,” The soldier ran a hand through his dark hair. “Captain Lyna demanded to know where he had come from- we saw him stumbling down the northern road to Il Mheg-” He closed his eyes, surprised that he could still see it playing out in his head about as clearly as when he’d witnessed it. “He claimed to be from some made up nonsense place at first. And then, coincidentally or not enough, the eaters came out in droves from the woods and attacked.”

Hanameen held her breath as she listened. It made her nervous just thinking about the white abominations that lived in the forests just outside of the city. And all of the soldiers they sent out there in turn, day by day…

Brave ones they were.

A stranger attracting eaters though? She could only wonder. Many strange things had been happening lately.

“We fought them off at least. Then one of the larger ones descended down and ran the fellow through like a skewered piece of meat. Thought that was the end of it- but then he _changed._ ”

“Changed?”

“Into some…” Gennar held up his hands as if that would help him describe what he had witnessed that morning. “Some monster. Nothing like an eater- some… _thing_ that was all black and still shaped like a man. He destroyed the eater as though it were nothing at all… And then he collapsed.

The Exarch came right after.”

“I saw the Exarch out and about that morning!” Hanameen interjected. “I had no idea where he could have been going though. And the eve before that there was a…” She trailed off, unable to find an adequate way to describe what she had witnessed at first. “A shooting star?? I don’t know… Something loud and bright soaring over the city just outside the window in the sky.

He must have known something about it- Maybe it had something to do with your mysterious stranger?” She couldn’t help but to be curious about it. And maybe a little excited as the prospect of something beyond unusual happening so close by. Horrifying as it was, according to Gennar.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I wouldn’t get so worked up over it if I were you.” Genner’s ears pinned back slightly. “Once we regrouped, he had us carry him into the city- they put him up in the tower. Probably watching him closely.

To which, I really, REALLY hope that they forbid him from wandering around… That man- if he’s a man at all, is _dangerous._ ”

Hanameen slowly went back to washing the remaining plates. “I doubt the Exarch would put everything in jeopardy so haphazardly like that.” She reassured him. “He knows more than any of us do. He must have his reasons.” Once she’d finished, she wiped her hands off on a nearby rag. “There we are… Everyone ate so much, that was the first time in a while I’ve had to make so much food!” She chuckled lightly before coming over to the couch and sitting right next to the man, sighing and laying back onto him.

Gennar didn’t move. He hardly reacted at all, save for his muscles tensing slightly.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Hanameen asked again.

“I’m just tired.” Gennar repeated. “…Day in, day out, nothing but those monsters. I can hardly get to sleep without dreaming about them sometimes.” He muttered, sinking in his seat.

Hanameen eyed the floor in front of them, looking for something to put her focus on. “…Yes, the soldiers that come in usually… usually need time to rest after they’ve been out for as long as you have. It’ll take time.”

“I used to think that. I’m not so sure anymore.” The soldier answered grimly, pulling himself up and ushering her off of him before getting back onto his feet. “I’m going for a walk for a while,”

Hanameen sat up a little straighter as he moved towards the door. “Gennar,”

He paused.

“Are you sure nothing else happened out there? You could tell me about it,”

“No, no… It was just that one incident, everything else went about the same as it ever does.” He replied almost dismissively, wanting to get off the subject. He smiled weakly at her as he opened the door. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Hanameen sat there pursing her lips uncomfortably as the door shut.

Gennar had been in a mood all day long. She could hardly blame him though, what with being out and about on the roads, back and forth across Lakeland for days- no, _weeks_ on end. All the while being attacked by sin eaters again and again on top of all that.

He never wanted to talk about anything whenever he was home. But she couldn’t blame him for that much either. If only he would let her help-

Hanameen quickly shook her head, brushing the thoughts aside. She got up slowly, sighing in defeat as she headed off to bed.

 _Tomorrow will be better,_ she told herself. Much like she always did, as there was hardly anyone else around to say so.


	7. The Musica Universalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

_“If anyone is to ask you where you are from, and any other potentially difficult questions to answer, might I suggest feigning amnesia?_

_It wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibilities for the pixies to potentially torment an unlucky individual to the point where he hardly remembered where he came from.”_

Ves swung his prosthetic arm in circles, wincing at every jolt that traveled through it and down his spine. How it had potentially become damaged or misaligned or something was beyond him (not that it would have been surprising…)

“So is there any reason why you decided not to come out and show yourself when I spoke to hi??” He asked, seemingly to himself to any of the locals he moved past.

Every turn in this gigantic and winding city only introduced him to even more of its residents, who did not recognize him and made that much very obvious. And now the stranger was talking to himself? _Oh what misfortune had to have befallen upon this poor soul?_ They quite possibly wondered.

Puffy groaned inside his coat. “Don’t remember...”

“What do you mean you _don’t_ remember??”

“Nothin’. Not a thing. ZIP.”

“But you-" Ves let out a harsh sigh in exasperation. "…Hmph, well… whatever the case, he has no idea what you are, I have no idea what you are, or whatever we _were_ \- and now, we’re stuck _here_ , in this place,” Ves continued to mutter, more so to himself than to the worm.

He paused at a crossroads, unsure of where to wander off to next. In the center of the round room made of glass lay an enormous aetheryte crystal, not unlike the ones in the major cities back home.

Many things seemed rather similar to home…

Staying within the Crystal Tower too had been quite the experience, but he’d grown bored of the enormous amounts of blue and gilded metal and stone within a relatively short period of time. And as generous as the Exarch was, there was something about him that the Ishgardian couldn’t quite place… Something that unnerved him? No, not unnerved. Made uncomfortable? Possibly, but that didn’t feel like the right term for it either.

To the south he spotted gardens and dark green lawns and continued on in that direction, stepping out into another rather larger series of decorated glass domes, with walkways high above the main path on the ground floor. He’d never seen a city like this before. Nothing on Eorzea even came close. It was quite beautiful, to say the least.

But he couldn’t marvel at the wonder for entirely long. Not without all the worry seeping back in.

How would he get home? If he could even go home at all? Would he have to live here in this city for the rest of his life? However long that was??

The thought of not being able to see anyone ever again made him sick to his stomach, and gave him a rather dreary expression as he meandered and sulked along the pathway and into what looked to be a marketplace of sorts. Stalls upon stalls and little shops lined the outer rings of the dome, cram packed with merchants selling all sorts of things. Again, not unlike home… Just people and merchandise from places he’d never been to nor seen.

Puffy too peered out at their surroundings every now and again, keeping quiet and very still, almost as if the worm too were growing nervous. Maybe he was. Ves could only feel some of it, as the rest seemed to be blocked off from his mind somehow.

As they neared the center of the marketplace, Ves slowed to a stop, looking down at his boots. He could ask himself what he was going to do all day long, and never be satisfied with the answer. And it gnawed at him.

This was real. This place, these people- those monsters outside of the city limits?

All of it was real.

The realization made him dizzy.

He continued on. Maybe he could sit on the grass somewhere and think.

Every so often he would catch glimpses of the city guards standing at their designated posts or on break. Unlike their counterparts that seemed to patrol the woods outside, the ones stationed at nearly every corner within the Crystarium donned scarves of varying shades of crimson instead.

They were quite fetching as a matter of fact. But he quickly pushed that though aside, moving out further onto one of the lawns further out away from all the shoppers and salespeople. He could see children running around playing and screaming. It was probably ok to sit somewhere for a while. Once he found a spot out of the way, he did.

Puffy slithered partially out of his collar. “What a weird place.”

“I don’t know if weird is what I'd say… Different maybe. Uncanny in some parts? Definitely… 

It’s like… being in a mirror, where you see yourself but- but it’s not you, but it LOOKS like you- I don’t know how to explain it. That’s just the feeling I get.”

“…YOU’RE weird.”

“Ugh… What would you understand.” He should have known.

Puffy hissed, “I’m STUCK here with YOU. I don’t know WHERE I AM- I DON’T KNOW ANY OF THESE FREAKS- AND I DUNNO WHAT WE’RE GONNA DO!!!”

Ves didn’t answer, eyes half-lidded as he carefully laid back onto the lawn, sprawled out and with his eyes closed.

“THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR A NAP!!”

He ignored the worm and instead focused on listening… on breathing…

The people-noises remained. The clatter of daily life continued on without a care.

This was real.

“LOOK OUT!!!”

The leather ball hitting him directly on the face was real too, he quickly found.

Ves sat up quickly and held his hands over his nose and mouth as both of them throbbed, tears welling in his eyes he squeezed shut. What in the world-

Beside himself he could hear several pairs of feet running straight to him and then slowing down.

“Sorry sir- Arval didn’t mean to kick so hard-”

“I didn’t see him!!”

The Ishgardian opened an eye carefully, spotting the children. One of them was an elezen with dark hair, another was an au ra child, with a miqo’te behind them both. All positively adorable.

“Can we have our ball back?” The elezen boy seemed to be the leader of this small gang. “We’re sorry, honest!” He looked distressed over the whole thing.

Ves blinked a few times and looked to his side, picking up the ball and rolling it back. “Here- it’s all right- it was an accident-”

“Are you a Eulmoran??” The miqo’te girl squeaked from the back of the group.

“Huh?”

“That’s a very fancy coat,” She continued shyly, coming forward with her tail swishing back and forth behind her.

The au ra boy squinted critically before realizing that she was correct in that it was quite fancy. “It _does_ look expensive.”

The elezen tilted his head, “It kind of does…? Are you?? Sir??”

What in seven hells was a Eulmoran? A surge of anxiety welled up in Ves’ chest immediately, only to sink back down again once he realized that Puffy was no longer within sight.

Still, that hardly helped him answer the question.

“I er…” The Exarch’s words circled in his head. “I don’t remember I’m afraid.”

“Don’t remember?”

“No. Someone told me that uh… pixies got to me.”

“Pixies!” The miqo’te chirped. “I’ve heard stories- they’re downright scary! Even if they _are_ shiny and small and pretty-”

“Mostly scary.” The elezen rolled his eyes. “But they live in Il Mheg and they stay there. They wouldn’t leave for anything.”

“Come on, let’s go! I don't want to talk about pixies!” The au ra complained.

“Fine! Sorry again sir, we’ll try to be more careful.”

Without any further words, all three of them darted off to the same patch of grass they were playing on earlier, kicking the ball around just as recklessly.

The Ishgardian watched them for a few moments before getting to his feet again, groaning as another jolt ran down his arm and his back. It felt sharper that time.

“I need to do something about this…” The pains, albeit extremely short, were very troubling.

Maybe there was someone around who could at least take a look at it… Or perhaps he could find a secret compartment within the piece itself somewhere that held an extra manual in it. Or some other sort of convenient gadget that would solve the problem instantly. Was that wishful thinking? Absolutely.

As he moved his legs, another pain shot down his spine again and towards his toes on one side.

That one in all likelihood, was just from being old.


	8. The Crystalline Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

Wandering around for a short while around the southern half of the Crystarium eventually led him to the so called Spagyrics. More specifically, one of the citizens noticed him limping down the walkway and suggested he visit the place (and even offered to walk him over there, though he declined.)

The outside of the facility looked about as plain as everything else within the city. That is to say, extremely elaborate and ornate in terms of architectural style. Or perhaps that was just the doorway. Vesevont had never been to any sort of hospital or apothecary that looked as… clean? as this place did.

He let out a small sigh first, then inhaled sharply afterwards and continued on inside, muttering to the worm. “Stay quiet.”

Puffy wriggled in his chest, causing him to scrunch his face up.

Immediately an old elezen woman with gray side-swept hair and big round glasses looked up from her writing desk in the corner, standing as he wandered inside and moving towards him to help. “Well here’s a new face!” She sounded pleasant enough, almost like a grandparent might have. “You can sit over here.”

Ves tried to wave her away, but found he actually needed the assistance as another pain shot through his spine. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and blinked away the small tears in the corners of his eyes. “Thank you- I… I think I pulled a muscle-”

“That’ll get them every time." She sighed as she guided him to a cot to sit on. "Always happens at precisely the wrong times. Running from an eater, squatting down at the-”

“Not in my legs-” The Ishgardian sat down slowly, biting back a groan as he took the weight off his feet. “My arm and my back- it shoots downwards is all-”

“I see. Give me a moment will you? Hanameen?? I need to fill out the log book, take this one will you??” The old woman called out, leaving Ves at the cot-side as she returned to her desk. She didn’t sit down and instead rotated her book around so that she could continue writing in it. “Name??”

Not long after came another elezen woman, much younger and with long, wavy light-brown hair and a very freckled face. “Coming, coming- Oh! Hello there!” She smiled at him. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Ves immediately felt his face grow hot, but he stuffed anything that came to mind down as quickly as he could. “I’m uh-”

“Name sir!” The old woman snapped her fingers to get Ves’ attention (which only made him even more flustered.)

“V-Vesevont, ma’am.”

“Vesevont. Sounds foreign. But if that’s your name it’s your name.”

The one named Hanameen rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t mind her, Miss Chessamile’s a feisty one even in her old age. It keeps things interesting around here.” She glanced over her shoulder and grinned.

Chessamile let out a short ‘hah!’ at that, but smiled nonetheless. “Yes, yes, I’m the babysitter, putting bandages and salves on every wound you could possibly imagine! And everyone’s better off for it aren’t they?”

“They sure are. So then! What’s wrong? You look all right to me, no eyes missing, no guts spilling out the front, no blood?”

Ves swallowed again, his mouth feeling drier by the second. “I uh…”

“Well don’t be bashful about it! Says he pulled a muscle!” Chessamile announced from her desk. The Ishgardian wanted to suck his neck into his torso like a turtle to hide.

“Pulled a muscle?” Hanameen repeated, tilting her head.

“Well I mean- I don’t really know-” Ves paused. “It’s my arm actually- I think I need a mechanic more than I need a chiurgeon-”

“A chiurgeon? Well, I wouldn’t exactly call myself _that,_ but let’s have a look-see.” Hanameen pulled up a stool and sat beside the edge of the cot as Ves held his prosthetic out to her. She took it, turning it over a few times as she gauged his reactions. “My, what a fancy looking thing this is. Are you from Eulmore?” She asked, carefully moving the arm up and down.

Ves’ breath hitched, so she stopped. “I don’t remember. People have been asking me that all day long- the Exarch had me brought here from the woods outside the gates, he said-”

“The Exarch??” Immediately the memory of the morning she’d seen the Exarch walking across the plaza from his tower came back as clear as day. “The Exarch ventures from the tower on a semi-regular basis- but to see him in such a hurry to be somewhere was quite odd. I remember it!

Are you a friend of his?”

“I uh-” Ves’ head went blank.

“Hanameen,” Chessamile shot her a warning glance with a tone to match.

“Oh don’t mind it, I’m just curious is all!”

The knight looked back and forth between the two women, confused. “Uh? Why th-”

“It’s an unspoken rule around the city, but seeing as you’re not from here apparently… We aren’t to question the Exarch’s personal business or relations. Out of respect mainly. While being a mysterious figure himself, the man’s done everything in our best interest here, and protected us for so long.” Chessamile explained. “It would be unwise to accidentally invoke misfortune or some sort of curse for prying. Not that that would actually happen but, you never know.”

Hanameen chuckled. “Chessamile errs on the side of caution. And for good reason, as you can plainly see.”

Ves tried to smile but it looked lopsided and funny. His nerves were getting to him. “Ahah…” Puffy writhed painfully in his chest again, causing him to suddenly shudder and bend forward a bit more.

Hanameen leaned back slightly but placed her hand flat on his chest to catch him from falling entirely off the cot, “Are you all right??”

“N-…Y-yes…”

“You’re sweating.” He was.

"D-don't worry about it..."

The woman stared at him with a fair amount of concern, before going back to his prosthetic. “…If you say so…

Anyhow… have you tried taking this off? Perhaps the arm’s pulling on something and causing you discomfort. It might be broken. I’m no mechanic, as you so graciously pointed out earlier, but I’m sure Katliss upstairs could find someone or something for you in the meantime.”

Vesevont hummed in response, unsure as he reached across with his normal arm to disconnect the prosthetic. There was a sudden jolt of electricity (or so he assumed) and then a hiss as the piece detached from the port installed onto his shoulder. He set it down carefully on the cot beside himself, exhaling out his nose from relief.

“How about now?”

“It's a bit better, but I suspect it's because the weight's off me now.”

“Walk around for me a moment.” Hanameen instructed, standing up and moving the stool out of the way with her foot. Ves obeyed and stood up slowly, looking down at his legs as he took a few experimental steps forward. His knees didn’t shudder, and his footfalls felt all right. His back wasn’t killing him near as much. “Any better?”

“Yes- then it has to be the arm- I probably damaged it while I was out in the woods…” He sighed, looking back towards the arm in dismay. “The only thing I’m worried for _now_ is that I’ve no money to pay for repairs…”

Hanameen put a hand to her chin in thought. “I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet. We _may_ be able to find someone who will take pity on you and do it for a reduced price, or for free. You’ll have to hash out the details with them.

Do you know where to find the Crystalline Mean?”

Ves scratched at his face with a finger, “I’m afraid not.”

“Here, I’ll walk you there. It’s just upstairs. And the stairs, lucky us, are right next to the Spagyrics. It’ll take only a minute.”

“Only a minute!” Chessamile repeated. “Famous last words.”

Hanameen ignored her and moved over towards the doorway to wait, with Ves trailing behind her like some pitiful looking stray as he tried to prop his prosthetic up against his shoulder to carry easier. “We’ll be back!” She called out, before leading him away.

As they turned left to walk towards the iron stairwell leading upwards to the second level, Ves looked back to the Spagyrics a few times. “…You were right, she’s a spitfire.”

“I told you! She can take care of herself, certainly. So what happened in the woods?”

“Pardon?”

“You know, before the Exarch came out to meet you.”

“OH- oh-” At that point Ves was hardly sure if he should share or not.

…It would probably be all right.

“Well- I was stumbling down the path, completely lost, when I ran into one of the Crystarium’s patrol groups- the ones with the blue scarves?”

“Those are the Lakeland guards. They’re stationed outside at Fort Jobb and watch the roads. My two sons’ father is with their unit.”

“Oh?” Ves’ ears perked up. “Oh- I see. Anyhow, I had run into them and …Captain Lyna?? The viera??”

Hanameen raised a brow and paused at the top of the first set of stairs. “The what??”

“…The viera?”

“What’s that?”

Ves stood still, mid-step. “…You know… the ears?” He raised his shoulders a bit, seeing that his hands... hand, was full.

“You mean viis?”

“I thought her name was Lyna-”

“No, no, Captain Lyna is a viis. You know, with the,” Hanameen mimicked his motion, only she was able to indicate said ears with both her hands.

“…OH- oh-”

“Viera… what a strange word. Do you have strange words for the others as well?”

“I mean- maybe??” Ves huffed in slight embarassment. The stairs just kept on going.

“Well- what are _we_ called then?” Hanameen asked, continuing on.

“Elezen.”

She laughed in disbelief. “ _Elezen??_ Now I’m _really_ curious as to where you’re from.”

“Well what are we called then? Here??”

“Elves.”

“… _Elves?_ And you think elezen is ridiculous?”

“A little bit!”

By the time they had reached the top of the final stairwell, Ves was out of breath. Though he’d at least learned several new words by then.

Hanameen seemed perfectly fine. “Goodness, look at you. Do they have stairs where you’re from I wonder?”

“It’s been a very long several days, I’ll have you know. I have no idea where I am, or how I even got here. I think I’ve a right to be tired after three entire stairwells.” He hadn’t gone up that many stairs in a while, truthfully. But he wasn’t about to admit that.

Not to mention, carrying the prosthetic only added to everything, as it was a bit on the heavy side (and this was the lighter model, Mei had said…)

“Don’t remember, and why is that?” Hanameen asked, hands at her hips.

“Pixies.”

“Pixies? You came from Il Mheg?”

“I think so… I just woke up in a field of flowers and managed to find my way to the forest outside the city.”

“Well that explains it. They’re tricky little things, pixies. You’d do well to stay away from there in the future, lest you be forgetting everything you’ve just learned today!

Anyway, here we are, you see that terrace over there?” Hanameen walked a few paces away from the stairs and pointed straight ahead. “That’s the Crystalline Mean. Many of the city’s crafters gather here and set up shop."

Ves frowned as he raised his brows, scanning the area jam packed with said craftsman and all their…crafts. And things. There were entire stations set up and dedicated to every sort of thing he could possibly imagine. Where would he even start?

“…Overwhelming isn’t it?”

“…Yes.”

Hanameen sighed through her nose, “Come on. I’ll introduce you.

…Come on!!”

Ves shook himself out of whatever intimidated trance he’d fallen into and quickly went after her.

“Katliss!!” The woman raised an arm in greeting as they approached another elezen- or elf woman in a leather tunic and a hat with goggles standing at a wooden counter.

“Hanameen! …You never come up here. What do you need?” Katliss asked, sizing up Vesevont from her spot. “Newcomer?”

“Yes, his prosthetic is damaged. He came in complaining about muscular pain, but I think we figured out that it was his arm causing that.”

Katliss sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly. “That’ll do it. Can’t say I’ve seen any prosthetics of that make before though. That’s quite a fancy piece of equipment you’ve got there sir.” Not to mention his coat. “Eulmoran?”

“I don’t know.” Ves answered flatly.

“Pixies got to him.”

Katliss cringed and sucked her teeth. “Ooh. That’s a shame. Well, I can find someone to look at it for you if you’ll give me a moment. From that slack-jawed look on your face I take it you don’t have a method of payment either, huh?”

Ves’ ears turned bright red again. “…No. I don’t.”

The woman laughed. “We’ll figure it out. Come on then! I’ll take him off your hands Hana.”

Hanameen smiled, “Thanks," before turning to Ves again. "Well it was nice meeting you Vesevont! Try not to pull anything else while you’re here.”

Ves sputtered and squinted at her judgmentally as Katliss took the prosthetic from him. Hanameen waved at him several times before leaving back down the stairs.

The knight let out a low ‘hmmm’ as Katliss took him further into the terrace in search of a mechanic. “Are those that work in the Spagyrics normally that… well not standoffish but-”

“Sarcastic? A bite to their humor? Absolutely. With how many people come in day in and day out, dying or otherwise, I’d imagine you’d have to be in order to keep your head intact.”

“Mm…” That much he could understand.


	9. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“Didn’t I tell ya Grenoldt was the best?” Katliss could keep up a fast-paced conversation no matter where she was or what she was doing. Be it behind a huge mound of crates, or up in the rafters repairing something or other. Absolutely nothing stopped that woman. “His craftsmanship is the finest you’ll get around here! Finer than any fancy-pants over in Eulmore!”

Ves was getting tired watching her go back and forth, and of the constant quips about being Eulmoran when he hardly knew what a Eulmoran even was.

Hours upon hours had gone by and yet the sky never got any darker. The sun, or whatever was out there, always peeked through the clouds, shining down with all its brilliant might. It was absolutely maddening.

What kind of world _was_ this? How could anyone get a wink of _sleep_ in a place where it was always as bright as the middle of the afternoon? Ves could feel the bags under his eyes growing heavier with each resounding clank and whirr of some sort of drill or funny-sounding tool.

“Aye, the lass harps on about craftsmanship then gives me this ta work on- What do I look like, a damned repairman? I could be forgin’ ye a knew piece entirely! (If ye had th’ means ta pay that is…)” The highlander (were they even called that here? Were there any high-lands at all??) grumbled as he critically picked at Ves’ detached prosthetic on a workbench nearby.

The Ishgardian’s head had been spinning the entire time trying to grapple with his situation still. “New piece- no, no I don’t want a new piece- my arm’s fine the way it is-”

“I could add on a blade for ya somewhere- looks like ye got room. See this lil’ piece here turns out and-”

“Oh don’t bother the old man with your technical talk, he looks like he’s about to drop dead at any moment!” Katliss interjected, almost tossing another smaller crate onto a larger one. Whatever was inside rattled loudly enough that it snapped Ves' attention back into the waking, night-less world.

“Anyone with a piece like this ought ta know the ins n’ outs of it! It’s blatant disrespect ta whoever made it!!”

“You think he has time for that?!"

“If he wants ta realize this thing ta its full potential then-”

“ALL RIGHT, all right-” Ves stood up, holding his arm out with his hand flat in a ‘stop’ motion. “Listen- were you able to repair it or not?? I heard some bolts rustling around on it and it was making my back hurt. That’s _all._ ”

“Aye! Straighted out a few lines here, tightened a few things there. See fer yerself!” Grenoldt almost looked offended by the intervention, but paused his work all together to close a panel on the arm before holding it up towards Ves’ shoulder. “Goes here right?”

“Yes- hold still-”

It clicked into place and came back on again with the familiar sudden spark of electricity. Ves let out the breath he was holding and swung it back and forth experimentally, then side to side and every which way he could think of.

“Marvelous thing it is, isn’t it?? Whoever made it fer ya- they got a real eye fer the subtleties.” The ‘highlander’ crossed his arms, smiling as his eyes remained glued on the smooth motions that the prosthetic produced seemingly effortlessly. “Course I could always make a couple improvements if ya want th’ outside plates ta be lighter and not so heavy-”

“It’s fine, really,” Ves shook his head. “And it feels better than it did now, thank you.”

Grenoldt sighed and rolled his eyes, “Aye. On th’ house this time and this time _only._ And because I haven’t seen such a thing like it before.”

“Well! There you go! An experience for a repair! Brilliant!” Katliss clapped a few times, glancing at the two of them in turn.

Ves could feel Puffy growing more and more impatient by the minute. “Yes. Next time I’ll be sure to pay you for the work.”

“Bah, don’t worry yer head fer it. Next time.” Grenoldt waved him off. “My inspiration’s been going these days. I needed somethin’ new ta lay my eyes on. At th’ rate I’m going, I’ll have to find a nice place at the bottom of th’ damned sea ta be left alone while I have a long think, so that all the ideas can come festerin’ back.”

“Bottom of the ocea- why would you need to go and do THAT? How would you even get there?!” Katliss asked in complete disbelief.

“Dunno. But I’d find a way. Make sure I wouldn’t hear you harpin’ on me all damned day-”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Mean’s what I _said-_ ”

Before the conversation (argument) could erupt any further, Ves stepped away, leaving the terrace behind quickly and heading back down the stairwell he had come up earlier in the day.

He loathed to even think of it that way. It was technically night now, or so Katliss had told him.

As he reached the bottom, he could see that the square straight ahead was completely empty. No guards walking around in lines, no citizens or merchants mulling around conducting their everyday business…

Puffy slithered out of his neck and through his coat collar. “Ughhh, that took so LONG,”

“I wasn’t expecting to be there all day.”

“WELL YOU WERE. THAT TOOK SO DAMN LONG. I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE.”

“You’ve been quiet for longer periods of time than that.” The Ishgardian narrowed his eyes as his ears pinned back in annoyance.

The worm didn’t care, and swiveled around so that they were face to face (or mouth in Puffy's case.) “Yeah well that was then, THIS IS NOW. And I should be allowed to do WHATEVER I WANT!!” He announced loudly before settling down again. "Anyway where is everyone??"

“Probably in their homes. It’s the night hours here, can you believe it?” Rather than stand there, Ves walked on, heading back to the Crystal Tower.

“You’re lying. It’s DAY. Everyone DIED.”

“What did the Exarch say… He said there was- that there was something about this world. The Light just swallowed it up, and now there’s no night. Is that even possible?” The question was more rhetorical than anything else.

Standing at the top of the steps, at the so-called threshold of the tower made his voice bounce around as though he were standing on a stage. He sat down slowly on the last step, gazing out towards the plaza before them once again.

“…I guess it is, we’re standing in it …Sitting in it.”

The worm wriggled and slid out and onto the floor with a wet plop. “…So this is it.”

Ves blinked in surprise and looked down at him. “What?”

“This is how we die.”

He scowled immediately. “...We’re not going to die.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?? _YOU_ DON’T KNOW- _I_ DON’T KNOW- IT’S _WORSE_ BECAUSE _I_ DON’T KNOW!!”

“Will you STOP yelling?!”

“WHY?! IS SOMEONE GOING TO HEAR US? I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!!!-” Puffy’s voice rang out about as loud as a gong. Ves reached for him but missed as the worm jumped away. “FACE IT! WE, ARE, FUCKED!! THAT’S IT! WE’RE GONNA DIE HERE!”

“WE ARE NOT, STOP SAYING THAT!! BE QUIET!”

“OR WHAT?? YOU GONNA-”

The Ishgardian successfully scooped Puffy up and moved inside the tower, heading through the massive, heavy doors and then pushing the crevice he’d stepped through closed again with his back. Puffy bounced down onto the floor to stare up at the elezen again, bristling. “DON’T TRY TO SILENCE ME!!”

“You think you’re the only one who’s scared?? You think I’M not too?!" Ves fingers curled into claw-like shapes as he brought his hands up and grunted in complete and utter frustration. “You think everything’s a GAME- you scream about it- and then you leave ME to deal with all the repercussions! Why haven’t you _UNDERSTOOD_ THIS by now that we can’t keep on DOING THIS?!”

The worm swelled up angrily. “Because you’re a BITCH. Who doesn’t DO ANYTHING about ANYTHING and just wants to HIDE AWAY!”

“Oh and THERE go the names as USUAL- Why don’t you GROW UP ALREADY!!”

Puffy’s form suddenly lurched forward, growing larger until he was the same size as the man. The gap between them quickly closed, and a black arm manifested out of the dark blob, grabbing at Ves' collar and picking him right up off the ground while it took the shape of something humanoid again. Dark and sinewy skin and horrific teeth that jutted out in a snarl. With a hard THUD it pressed the Ishgardian against the door with a fair amount of force.

“Without me, you do NOTHING. You sit and moan and you complain about everything like the pathetic worm YOU are.”

Ves could hardly believe this. He raised his hands to grab onto the singular arm pinning him against the door, his feet still dangling in the air. “I'm- NOT- p-pathetic-”

The black being roared in anger, pressing harder. “Acknowledge it, or not. In the end, only YOU can change it. I keep you alive, as you keep me alive. This debt I owe to you, a debt I CHOOSE to honor despite my circumstance. But YOU must do the rest! As YOU have promised to ME!!”

Ves swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away.

The figure's nonexistent lip somehow curled back even further. That or its teeth grew longer as it growled louder. “We WILL find a way home. But I can only do so much alone. I NEED your help. Do you understand?”

Ves didn’t answer.

“DO you understand??”

“…I do.

Now… put me down.”

The entity did so, staring at Ves as he turned away in order avoid eye contact all together. Its curled fists eventually relaxed as it gazed upwards at the towering walls of crystal that surrounded them. “…This place allows me to maintain this form quite easily, but only when we are within it. The amount of aether flowing to and from here is unlike anything I’ve ever seen, or felt… Even your minuscule amount of it is maintained here without my intervention.

Here… we are free of one another. If only temporarily.”

“Well, if you want to have a look around I don’t see why you need to ask me about it,” Ves answered, unable to help his passive-aggressive tone of voice.

“Then I will.” The dark being let out a low grumble but refused to continue arguing. With absolutely no hesitation, it walked away.

Trying to fathom what had just occured proved to be too much for the old man as he retreated several paces to the door back-first, slowly sinking down into a sitting position. 

He couldn't help but to gazing upwards… and upwards… the inside of the tower was about as massive and overwhelming as the outside. And he understood none of it.

With an angry and defeated sigh, he drew his knees in close, wrapping his arms around them as he buried his face like a scared child.

_He would never go home. They could never go home. They were trapped here, forever. And they would die here-_

A gentle tapping sound interrupted his run-away thoughts.

Ves looked up quickly, only to see the Exarch standing there.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t help but overhear…” He began cautiously.

The knight shook his head. “…No, no it’s… It’s fine…” He muttered, staring at the floor.

The Exarch stood silently, mulling his answer over. “I see…” He perked up. “Ah- before I get ahead of myself, have you had anything to eat yet?”

Ves looked back at him again, feeling quite grateful for the suggestion.

__________

“I never imagined there was any room like this within the tower,”

“I tried as best as I could to make it as warm and inviting as possible. Even _I_ need to rest and relax every so often. Lyna is swift in reminding me of that much.” The Exarch let out a soft chuckle as he poured them both a piping hot cup of tea. “I hope you like yours strong.”

Ves watched the liquid being poured from the pot, mesmerized by something so simple as he sat at a dining room table on hardwood floors in front of a warm fireplace. Piles upon piles of books and shelves filled with even more tomes and scrolls lined the walls and surrounded them. Things like potted plants sat in the blank areas, and several rugs covered the floor in various places.

“There we are… I unfortunately am not a cook by trade,” The Exarch took his seat and sighed, waving a hand over towards a basket full of sandwiches that sat right beside the tea pot. “Hopefully these will suffice for the short term. Have you enjoyed your tour of the Crystarium thus far? I do apologize that I have not been around to guide you through it myself. I’d have accompanied you if I had the time.”

Ves picked up his cup, blowing at the steam rising from it. “It’s certainly been an experience, to put it lightly. So much is different here, and yet so much is the same. Such as the people being the same- but their names are different. Elves, mystel, hums- I’m still having trouble grasping it. It’s like…a mirror of home.” Even thinking about it threatened to give him a headache. He grabbed at one of the sandwiches and chewed on it pensively.

“A mirror is certainly one way to describe it, but I’m not sure it is the right way.” The Exarch answered, resting his hands in his lap for the moment. “It would be complicated to explain, and there _are_ some things even _I've_ yet to solve.”

The knight hummed in response. “I figured so.” He could do without the explanation for now.

“Is everything all right?” Despite not saying so, Ves knew who the Exarch was referring to.

He sniffed and then shrugged, eyeing his own boots. “The creature said it could maintain its form here, and that I could live without it. But only because the tower has an extraordinary amount of aether in it.”

“How peculiar… I have been delving into what materials I have stored here within the tower. But so far I’ve no answers for you in regards to your situation. However, I will remain optimistic in that there might be something, anything here that may provide the proper inspiration needed to form the theories we need to find our answers.” The Exarch continued on a more cheerful note, picking up his tea cup once it had cooled slightly.

“That’s just it, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be _solving,_ if anything.” Ves took another sandwich, biting into it quicker than the last. “I need to get home- that much I know-” He said again after swallowing a mouthful. “But… It said it couldn’t do it alone. That it needed my help. Perhaps it has some sort of idea or knowledge that it’s not sharing with either of us.” Ves hated to think of it that way, even though it was likely true that the shadow-being knew much, much more than it was letting on.

“Perhaps.” The Exarch nodded. “If that is so I would prefer that it bring said ideas to the forefront. Shouldering all of the burden of trying to get you two home alone surely will end up taking much longer than if we were to all work together.”

“But what is there that I can do? I’m no scholar. I know no magics- I can’t-”

“Do not fret my friend. Your experiences and other anecdotes you are able to recount and provide are of great help.” The Exarch smiled sympathetically. “Having another perspective on a situation is always a welcome thing. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Ves sunk in his seat slightly. “…I suppose. I’m a bit reluctant in that agreement however.”

“I could not ask for any more than that.

In the meantime, if you are short on activities and things to see, might I suggest visiting with Lyna in the morning? There are always hands needed around here. And I am sure she’d be grateful for the help.”

The knight paused before sipping at his tea again. “Are you sure? She seemed sort of… Serious.”

The Exarch laughed. “She is, for the sake of everyone under her care. It serves her and the other soldiers well. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from her?”

As the Exarch chuckled again, Ves only frowned and furrowed his brows somewhat.


	10. Bumps and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

Vesevont landed on the ground backside first as the viera... the viis captain Lyna circled around him like a wolf who’d managed to single out its next meal. “I thought you said you were trained.”

“I am!- I was… ow… it’s been a long time since I’ve had to do any fighting like this,” The Ishgardian groaned as he got back to his feet with a slight wobble.

“Mayhaps if you direct more of that energy you spend on complaining into your messy footwork, you may be able to land a hit on me yet.” Lyna goaded him on.

Training and assessing novices wasn’t something she typically had the time for. But the Exarch had absolutely insisted she take the outlander somewhere more open for a practice session. He wouldn’t explain why, of course, but she’d come to expect that from him. He always had his reasons. She just hoped that the answers would come to the surface a lot sooner than they usually did.

Lyna twirled her sword in her hand as easily as a baton. “Again. Better this time. Faster. Harder.”

Ves’ ears pinned back in annoyance as he clutched his own weapon with his prosthetic arm. He’d lost his sword-arm to Puffy when they had permanently joined together in Coerthas, and he hadn’t the time nor the need to practice fighting _anything_ while he recovered from the incident. He became used to using his right hand for more mundane activities of course, but not combat.

Using the prosthetic for swashbuckling and sword swinging felt awkward and clumsy, despite him finally growing accustomed to the weight of the piece. Regardless of its impressive range of movement, it still couldn’t account for the real thing. And it never would.

He didn’t want to fight anymore. But Lyna wouldn’t let him quit. “Hurry up. The eaters won’t wait for you. And neither will I.” She suddenly lunged for him swinging her sword down hard, leaving the knight barely any time to react (a more recently trained soldier would have begged to differ.)

The sounds of their steel rung in the Temenos Rookery where they kept pastures for the furry, flying beasts they called amaro. Quite strange looking things they were... Puffy tried to catch a glimpse of them every time Ves’ back faced one of the holding pens, putting the poor beasts on edge.

On one of the nearby corral fences, the worm spotted a boy standing on the middle board, watching them eagerly. It was the young, dark-haired elezen- elven? boy with the ball from the marketplace.

Ves tumbled backwards suddenly, startling the worm enough that he let out a high pitched shriek as they both flopped down into the dirt ungracefully.

Arval laughed from his place at the fence as another boy, his brother, came up from behind him.

“What are you doing?” Fenick eyed the scene before them, sticking his head in between the fence boards rather than standing on the middle one like Arval had been.

“Watching Captain Lyna beat up the old man! He’s Eulmoran you know. I saw him with the others in the marketplace yesterday! He got hit with the ball right in the face on accident.”

Fenick raised a brow curiously as he turned his attention towards the two. “How do you know he’s Eulmoran? They don’t like it here, even if they DO run away.”

“Look at his coat! Have you seen anything _that_ fancy around here?” Arval pointed at Vesevont. “That means he had money at some point. Pixies got to him he said! Poor sod.”

Fenick squinted his eyes in disbelief as Lyna shoved the old man back into the dirt a second time. “He’s not very good at fighting, is he?”

“Not at all! He’s probably going to have to pay a visit to mum after all that.”

The sparring went on for a little while longer, until Lyna decided enough was enough for one day. “I’m not sure who taught you, but your swings are too readable. Too stiff. You need to work on the flow and timing. Next time it will be against a more appropriate sparring partner than I.” Lucky for him, she wanted to say. But she kept it to herself.

Ves panted as he leaned forward, hands on his quivering knees. “What's… what’s wrong with the way... I fight?” He remembered the techniques Ishgard drilled into his head. They were perfectly fine under any other circumstance, and _certainly_ fine enough for fighting _dragons_ with. Sin-eaters were just a different flavor of beast.

Lyna danced around as she fought and never held still. It was hard to catch her and stay in range long enough to actually strike out against her.

He could feel Puffy snickering at him from his back. If only the worm was allowed to help him. But he could hear the Exarch’s words in his head, and for whatever reason, they always gave him a harsh sense of deja vu. _“A time and place for everything, my friend. But not now…”_

Lyna frowned. “You need to work on listening as well. No matter… enough for today. I will report your progress to the Exarch when I have finished my daily duties. Get yourself cleaned up.” She came to his side, pulled him back up by the arm (before dusting his sleeve off a little for good measure) and turned her back to him, walking away to the Rotunda.

Ves eventually was able to catch his breath. His knees hurt, his elbows hurt, his head, his ribs- every little thing. Lyna really knew how to hurt someone when she needed to. And she wasn’t even trying, he would have bet.

“You almost had her that one time!” Arval called out, climbing over the fence and hopping back down onto the dirt. Fenick followed him by stepping through the fence instead.

The knight turned and saw the two boys approaching him, one of which he recognized. How long had they been there? “Oh. You’re the one with the ball back in the marketplace, right?”

“That’s right! I'm Arval.”

“Ah… what…are you doing here? If you don’t mind me asking.” This area didn’t look like a place for children to play. Especially not with the brutal looking amalj'aa keepers around (or the zun, as Lyna had called them.)

“Watching you and Captain Lyna spar. It was good fun!” Arval grinned as Fenick cringed at about the same time.

Ves pursed his lips. These children watched him get knocked around in the dust, and so gleefully too. Well, one of them anyway. He eyed Fenick suspiciously. “And…you are??”

“Fenick, I’m his older brother.”

“Oh. Well, it’s nice to meet you?”

“ _You_ look like you could use a trip to the Spagyrics. Have you ever been there? Mum works there. She’ll be able to clean you up in no time!” Arval suggested as he quickly began to lead the way with Fenick following behind him.

“Your m- oh! I believe I’ve met her already. Hanameen, yes? Brown hair, long ears,” …Adorable freckles-

“Yes! Wait- you met mum already??”

“Yes, my arm was hurting me the other day. She took me upstairs to the craftsmans' terrace up on the top floor to find someone to fix it for me. I was there all evening yesterday.”

Arval paused and waited for Ves to catch up before coming closer to look at his prosthetic. “Your arm? Can I see??”

The Ishgardian stooped lower a bit so that they could both look if they wanted to. Arval’s eyes lit up. Even Fenick came closer to examine it, only he was more sheepish about it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like yours before!" Arval exclaimed, eyes practically glowing as he felt at the metal fingers with his own smaller ones. "Where’d you get it??” The old man definitely had to be Eulmoran. Without a doubt.

“A friend built it for me; her family makes these. They’re very talented." 

"I wish I had one, it looks so cool..”

“N-no, you might reconsider when it gets stuck or starts hurting your back or whatever else!”

“Well it’s attached to your shoulder, not your back.”

“Your shoulder connects to your back.”

“But it's your _arm_ -”

Fenick remained quiet as the two bantered along the way. Something about the old man was… odd. He could have sworn he’d seen something in his coat moving at one point, but it was impossible to tell otherwise.

The Spagyrics came into view, and the three walked inside. “Mum! The old man’s gotten himself beat to a pulp by Captain Lyna!!” Arval announced, leaving Vesevont incredibly red in the face.

Hanameen glanced up from wrapping another soldier’s arm in linens. “I’ll be a minute!”

“Well now! Back so soon?? It’s only been a day. Vesevont was it?” Chessamile smirked from her desk, once again busy with her log book.

Steam could have been coming out of Ves’ ears by that point. “Yes ma'am.”

“You should have been there- Captain Lyna was throwing him around all over the place like a blanket that needs a good dusting!” Arval began to swing his arms in very dramatic fashion, as though he wielded a sword.

“No- it wasn’t like that.” Ves retorted, trying to look at a wall or a shelf instead of anybody directly.

Arval paused. “You’re right- it was more like this,” He yelled instead and threw himself on the floor.

Fenick’s ears were completely pinned back at the embarrassing display (right along with the old man,) and he floated off towards the back where his mother worked.

“Now you’re just exaggerating it too much!!”

"If you were an eater you would have exploded into a shower of sparkling aether! Poof!! Like a cloud!” Arval picked himself back up, moving his hands in an outwards motion as Ves groaned.

“Arval leave the man alone! Any more of that and he’s going to stay that shade of red for the rest of his life!” Hanameen scolded from behind one of the dividers. She couldn’t even see him and somehow she knew (Ves wanted to hide.)

Arval winced but still held a smile on his face. “At least that would mean you’re not white as a sheet… We’d have to start panicking then.”

Eventually Hanameen came over, eyeing Ves up and down and shaking her head, clicking her tongue a few times for good measure. “I’ll fetch you a basin. You don’t look too bad, maybe a bandage and a bit of salve here and there once you wash all that dirt off and you’ll be ready for another beating again.”

Ves sputtered as she turned and walked away to the other side of the room while Arval giggled to himself. When she returned she set the water-filled basin down on the floor at his feet and threw a few clean rags at his lap, then quickly walked over to a shelf filled to the brim with potions and salves and other sorts of colorful liquids in equally colorful bottles. Fenick had retreated there earlier and remained close to her, watching the old man warily from afar.

“So, when are you going to _actually_ go out and fight eaters instead of fighting the ground??” Arval asked, leaning against the edge of the cot in which Vesevont had sat.

“Fight? You mean the sin-eaters?? Oh no no no- I’m not doing anything of the sort.”

“But you were sparring with Captain Lyna! Doesn’t that mean you’re going to join the guard and help defend the Crystarium?? You need a job right??”

“Arval you’d best watch where that tongue of yours is wagging.” Chessamile warned from her desk.

Arval groaned aloud before looking towards his mother who had returned with a short and round glass bottle in hand. The sour smell of herbs clung to it and his nose scrunched up.

“Arval,” Hanameen eyed him.

“Well… I guess he is a bit old,”

“Arval!”

The boy quickly darted away towards the back of the room to hide behind a stack of crates.

Hanameen sighed. “Sorry about him. He gets too excited sometimes. Done scrubbing off??”

Ves blinked a few times as he went back to wiping off the dirt from the few scrapes and bumps he had collected in the short time he sparred with the viis. “It’s no trouble really, my own son was a handful at that age, so I know what you mean. He was shy, but he had his moments. Very outspoken ones.” Just remembering those moments made him chuckle. “Oh- yes, I'm finished, sorry.”

“Oh! I had no idea. How old?” Hanameen asked as she knelt down, cotton ball in one hand, now-uncorked bottle in the other.

“He’d be about twenty now I believe. Time certainly flies all too quickly.”

“Ah… I see.” She didn’t ask beyond that. Instead, she pressed the cotton ball to the lip of the bottle, turned it upside down, and then pressed it lightly onto one of the few scrapes. It burned immediately.

The Ishgardian winced and looked away before the sensation quickly faded. “He uh… Arval, was it? Seems to really like the guard.”

“Oh, that’s because their father Gennar is one. He’s stationed at Fort Jobb most days. He’s gone for a week or maybe several and then he comes home for a few nights. It’s hard sometimes, but you have to manage as best as you can, right?”

Ves hummed in agreement as his head drifted off into memories of pulling very, very long shifts at the Vigils. He’d be stationed at one for weeks, maybe months at one before moving on to the next. Those days were very long. When he’d heard he was to finally be permanently stationed at Whitebrim, it had truly been a blessing.

Again came the burning cotton with the salve and his breath hitched suddenly. “Ow-”

“Hold still,”

“I am... And yes I believe I remember you mentioning that to me the other day,”

After a few more stings Hanameen stood up again to put the bottle away. “There we are. Try not to roll around in the muck and they’ll be healed up in no time. They weren’t so bad.”

Ves sat there, watching her move to and fro, almost falling into a sort of trance before shaking his head slightly. "I won’t. …Roll in dirt that is.” He quickly added as he got to his feet, his knees creaking. “I don’t have pay-”

“Oh it’s not a bother. You know how much I wish I were treating only minor scrapes and bumps all day long? It would mean there’s less trouble in the world.” Hanameen rolled her eyes. “Speaking of, find some ice for those lumps on your head lest they turn to horns. That goes for the rest of the bruises I see beginning to form already. They’ll be only end up purple as opposed to yellow, green, red, blue, and a whole myriad of other colors.”

Ves reached up towards the spot on his head tenderly. “I’ll try…”

As he wandered away from the Spagyrics, Arval came to the doorway and watched him until he disappeared around a corner. “I like him, he’s funny!”

“I have a feeling we’ll be seeing him a lot.” Chessamile said aloud, mostly to herself. “He seems like the sort.”

Fenick scowled and joined his brother, glaring in the direction the old man had gone. “Didn’t you see the way he was looking at mum?”

“Huh? No.” Arval tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, I did. He looked at her like father does. He can’t do that!”

Arval glanced at him, and then back outside. “…Well, I think he’s funny… and nice.” He didn’t believe him.

Fenick gave a sharp _hmph_ before making his way back to Hanameen protectively.

“Fenick?? What’s wrong??” She asked, looking down at him as he clung onto her and pulled on her arm a little.

“Nothing,” He muttered darkly, shoving his face onto her apron afterwards.


	11. By Order of the Exarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“I’m supposed to ”

“By the order of the Crystal Exarch himself, you are to show him around and report his training progress specifically to me, is that understood?”

Gennar stared at Captain Lyna in disbelief before glancing directly behind her towards the road leading away from the construction grounds. “…Yes, er… where is he?”

Lyna moved her gaze in the same direction, though it was more pointed towards the sky above the woods. “He will be arriving by amaro soon. Make sure you have your priorities in order before then.”

“Aye Captain…”

With a singular, silent nod, she left him.

Gennar let out a small grumble. Babysitting? That _freak_ of all things? Something about that hardly sounded right to him, ‘orders from the Crystal Exarch’ or not.

That day out on the road… That fellow-whoever-he-was was _dangerous._ A _beast_ among their ranks. And yet the Exarch himself _insisted_ upon it?

It was neither his nor anyone else’s place to question such a decision. Surely the Exarch knew of things that they did not. He only had their best interests in mind, after all.

It wasn’t long before the particular screech of what could only come from an amaro rang out from overhead. The creature flew around the site in a wide arc before lowering itself down rather daintily on the landing platform they had just finished building the day prior.

‘Dainty’ was not a descriptor that could have been applied to its passenger, however.

Gennar immediately felt his face fall into something of a scowl. There he was.

He’d seen the strange elf from afar only a handful of times back at the Crystarium, wandering around like his eyes wide and about to pop out of his head as though he’d never seen such a magnificent place before. He probably hadn’t. Arval wouldn’t stop talking about him either. ‘The man from Eulmore’ he called him, and Fenick always made a grimace anytime he was mentioned. The last thing he’d said to either of the boys was to stay away from him. And while he was glad that the man (monster?) was here with _him_ instead, Gennar hadn’t the foggiest idea on how to deal with him.

“Pull your foot up- the other way- THE OTHER WAY!!” The zun handler on the platform bellowed at the man as he tried to yank his foot away from the amaro (who hardly looked distressed about it and kept chewing on whatever cud it still had.)

“It’s STUCK I told you!-”

With a sharp SNAP the leather strap on the seat broke and the elf fell backwards as the zun handler let out another roar. “You HALFWIT old FOOL- you owe me a new saddle!!”

The longer Gennar watched, the less fear he felt.

This was to be his charge? This pathetic old man?

Before the situation flew out of hand any further than it already had, he came over, “What’s going on here?”

The zun’s nostrils flared as they looked down at Gennar in a rage. “Is this one one of your own?”

“He is now, I’m afraid. On order of Captain Lyna and the Crystal Exarch.”

“Tell your captain then that I will require a new saddle.” The handler snorted.

Gennar sighed. “Yes, yes, fine. You!” He pointed at the elf who in turn cluelessly pointed at himself once he’d gotten back onto his feet. “Yes, you-” He paused, shutting his eyes for a prolonged second as he gathered himself mentally. “You’re the traveler on the road we had run into before, correct?”

“Y-yes! That’s right. Er-… The Exarch- he arranged something with Captain Lyna and had me sent out this way to help the construction effort.”

Gennar eyed the old man up and down critically once again. “…Your uniform’s in order at least. Good. But you’ve no weapons with you.”

“Well-”

“I hope you’re not expecting to fight off eaters with your bare hands. Fancy prosthesis or not.”

“I-”

“Nevermind,” He shook his head. “We’ll get your a spare sword to work with. There’s still a matter of overseeing your training. Captain Lyna filled you in on that much at least?”

“She did.”

“Good. Come on then.”

The zun eyed them as they left, making sure to remind them, “I want my saddle by the end of the week, Gennar!”

Gennar ignored him and continued walking. “This is the Ostall Imperitive. Or at least it will be once construction’s finished. We’ve only just started as you can see. It’s rather dangerous hauling any amount of supplies out here this far into the wood, especially when the eaters are worked up into a frenzy as they have been the last few weeks.”

“Why is that?”

“That’s the mystery isn’t it?” He turned to face the old man, shrugging in exasperation. “Anyhow, what may I call you?”

“Vesevont.”

“Vesevont. Right... once we get you a sword we can start on some basic sparring after I’ve made my rounds along the outside of the tower.”

“The tower?” Vesevont tilted his head back as they headed straight for the aforementioned and uncompleted tower-to-be. “Oh, I wasn’t sure what that was at first. It seemed a bit too large for any sort of watch tower.”

“On the contrary, that’s _exactly_ what it’s going to be. On the outside anyway. The inside will provide us valuable storage space for extra supplies that the others will need during their time stationed here.”

The two fell into a temporary bit of silence as they started up the ramp that curled around the structure. Scaffolding surrounded the base of the tower and followed the ramp alongside them, each soldier working on their assigned areas with brick and mortar.

Every so often Gennar would catch a glimpse of Vesevont looking around completely wide-eyed, much like he demonstrated back in the city. Was it that uncommon to see soldiers building something? Was any of this here unfamiliar to him at all?? It seemed like it.

Maybe something was wrong with him (well of course there was.)

They paused as a mystel crossed their path, carrying a bucket of mortar. “Morning Gennar!”

“Morning Zalsi-Mae, how’s progress on this side? Do you have what you need?”

“Aye sir, gonna hoist up the elevator so I can work on a higher section! The wind’s died down, now seemed like the perfect time.”

“Just be careful.”

“Aye sir!” On she went.

They continued along, greeting several other people here and there until they reached the ‘top’ of the tower, though it was clear that this was going to only a mid-section of it. “Do you know how long it will take to finish this building?” Ves asked.

“If all remains on schedule, which is likely won’t, then perhaps within a couple of months or so? You can’t really predict eaters and what they’ll do. Not all the time, anyway.” Gennar crossed his arms as they looked out over the construction site and the violet forests beyond. The Crystal Tower loomed in the distance like an ever-watchful giant, hovering over the woods. Un-moving. “…Where are you from anyhow? I don’t recognize your accent.”

The old man tore his attention away from the grandiose view. “Huh?” He stammered a bit, “W-well, strange thing that. I don’t really remember.”

Gennar held a half-lidded expression. “I see. Something about Fae was the word on the street, I believe.”

Ves swallowed noticeably and nodded. “Yes, that’s right.”

“And what about…” Gennar lowered his voice, “…That creature?”

Immediately Ves tensed up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Creature?”

“Yes, that thing we saw you turn into when we _found_ you wandering by the northern pass. _That_ thing?” How could he forget? Gennar furrowed his brows in the most confrontational way possible as he began drumming his fingers impatiently against his own arm. “Did you forget what you _did_ to that large sin-eater that nearly _killed_ you? You should have died. And yet here you are as though nothing ever happened.”

“O-oh yes, that!” Ves grinned a very lop-sided grin. “It’s- I don’t really remember that part either! All of a sudden everything went dark when it was all over- and then we were back in the city.”

“It’s not funny.” Gennar continued to glare at him, now more frustrated than when he had started. But he let some of it out with a sigh through his nose. “Forgive me, but I think any normal, sane person would consider your ability to do whatever it was that you did to be extremely _dangerous_ to those around you. How am I or anyone else to know you might not suddenly attack one of us?”

“I wouldn’t do that!”

“So you CAN control this strange power!”

“No!- I just-”

“Just _what_ then??”

Ves couldn’t hold eye contact the entire way through, and ultimately turned away.

“I want you to _prove_ to me that you’re not dangerous before I even _begin_ sparring with you. Captain Lyna’s orders or _not._ ” Gennar demanded, though not so loud that everyone could hear their conversation.

Damn the Exarch’s orders. Sure, he came shortly after Vesevont had destroyed the elite sin-eater, but he wasn’t there to watch him transform into that dark, toothy monstrosity. He wasn’t there to see what he _did_ to the eater.

“How am I supposed to prove something like that?! I don’t suppose you have _another_ one of those warrior-eaters lying around for me to demonstrate on, do you?” Ves snapped back, annoyed.

“No, but-” A strong gust of wind blew past them, and they could hear the scaffolding rattle all around the tower. Then there was a sharp CLANK and a sudden scream that rang out, causing the two of them to bolt back down the way they’d come.

“What’s going on?-” Gennar came towards the edge of the walkway where there were others gathered, collectively distressed. “Zalsi! What are you doing down there?!”

“Th-the elevator s-somehow came untied- one side fell down- get me DOWN from here!” The mystel guard from earlier clung onto the side of the tower wall as best as she could while also hanging onto the elevator platform. The rope had snagged onto some extruding part of the structure and was bobbing back and forth in the wind.

“Well don’t just stand there with your jaws hanging open!” Gennar snapped.

“W-we can’t- if there’s another gust of wind she might tip over all together! And we can’t reach that far down!” Another one of the hum guards interjected, paralyzed by panic.

“Then go down to the bottom to catch her! Or SOMETHING!” Gennar pushed several of the lingering guards out of his way. “Come on!!”

“Do we have any extra rope?”

“No! I mean maybe- it’s all back down at the-”

“Well go look for some!”

While Gennar and a handful of others descended to the bottom of the tower, the others started moving around looking for rope. 

Vesevont approached the edge slowly. Despite only being halfway up the tower structure, it was still a long way to the ground below. High enough that anyone who fell from up here would be seriously hurt at the bare minimum.

Another strong gust came, causing the platform to sway dangerously from side to side as Zalsi cowered in her spot.

“This isn't gonna be good,” A voice whispered into the knight's ear.

Ves swallowed. “Not here,” He muttered back as an cruel and unexpected third gust battered against the tower.

The elevator platform began to slip, slowly. “Oh- no no no-” Zalsi shrieked again as it slid further, grinding against the wall of the tower.

“Th-they’re going to catch you! Or get a rope- don’t worry!” Ves shouted unhelpfully.

“Don’t WORRY?! YES I’LL TRY THAT!!”

“S-SORRY-”

With a final and sudden creak, the elevator platform dropped.

“FORGET IT, JUMP!!!” Puffy screeched suddenly, poking out from beneath Ves' scarf. He was hardly was able to take a breath when his entire body violently lurched forward, launching him off the ramp and down the side of the tower.

His outstretched arm turned black and flew towards Zalsi, wrapping around her waist in mid-air as the rest of his body twisted to face the sky. His prosthetic took on the same dark tendril-like form in an instant, shooting back towards the edge where they had just stood, halting their descent instantly.

By the time Gennar and the other guards who followed him reached the ground below them, they could all see the two hanging above them.

“G-GENNAR SIR??” Zalsi-Mae shivered, ears pinned back as she kept turning her head to look up at a dangling Vesevont who hung in between herself and the ramp above them.

“Wh-” Gennar clapped his hands on top of his head in the same fashion he'd seen the old man do from time to time, fingers digging into his scalp. The other guards marveled at the sight.

“How’s he doin’ that?”

“I’ve never seen magic like that!”

“That’s the man who turned into that monster on the road! I heard about ‘im!”

Just what had the Exarch given them?

Or rather, _who??_


	12. To Amh Araeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“How has his progress been?”

“About as well as I could expect for so short a time.”

“Why Lyna, it almost sounds as if you haven’t placed any faith in our new friend yet!”

Captain Lyna stood beside the Exarch, the two of them looking out over the main grounds of the Ostall Imperative from the landing platform.

If the soldiers weren’t busy with the construction, they were busy sparring with one another to keep their skills sharp. Or they were out on patrol in the nearby woods, keeping the sin-eaters away from the others.

“It is not that, I just…” The viis captain narrowed her eyes as she spotted Vesevont and Gennar sparring a short way’s away. Every time Gennar knocked the old man down, the black creature would spring out of his body and push him back onto his feet again, making it virtually impossible to get him to _stay_ down.

Captain Lyna sighed at the ridiculousness of it all. “He is a strange one, my lord. And the creature that occupies his body even more so. Many of the others are afraid of him and rightfully so. I am worried he is more of a distraction rather than an asset currently.”

The Exarch kept his hands curled around his staff as he watched the match continue.

Vesevont swung his sword clumsily, only for it to be intercepted by Gennar’s own weapon and knocked out of his hand entirely. Or so it would have been, had the worm not reached for it with a dark, inky tendril and brought it back again and again.

“He certainly has his own unique style of fighting.”

“That is the other thing. He says he has been trained, but he does not display such qualities. Or at least, ones that will keep him alive against an eater. The beast he carries seems to do all the work for him.”

“It might seem that way,” The Exarch chuckled, more amused than anything else. “But, believe me when I say, that he will in time prove himself a worthy friend to have. He just needs time.”

“My lord?”

The Exarch turned to face Lyna. “Yes?”

“What…” Rather than continue, Lyna reconsidered her words. “Forgive me for doubting you. I hope you are right.”

“You’ve every right to worry.” He smiled. “I think I will show him the neighboring lands.”

“My lord?” Lyna glanced at the Exarch again. “It’s too dangerous for you to go out so far on your own.”

“I have no grand excursions on my mind captain, this I promise you.”

The viis furrowed her brows as the Exarch continued to gaze into the distance, or so it appeared. With his hood down it was hard to tell just where he held his focus. “…Where did you have in mind?”

“Amh Araeng. I wish to introduce him to the Mord of Mord Souq.”

“The Mord?? Why?”

“To better become acquainted with the locals?”

“And from there you wish to travel to Journey’s Head, correct?”

The Exarch held his silence.

Lyna shook her head. “…I understand. Please be careful, my lord. If you are willing, I can accompany-”

“Captain, your presence is sorely needed here while they build. We’ll be safe, I promise.”

A sudden and harsh CLANG of metal and a loud yelp took their attention away from one another, before Lyna frowned, dissatisfied. “…Yes my lord.”

______________

“Darkness preserve, it’s like you’re made of rubber!” Gennar exclaimed as he reached for Vesevont’s hand to pull him back up again. Puffy had let him fall right onto his behind that time. “What a strange creature it is.”

Ves let out the breath he’d been holding, a line of sweat running down the side of his face. “It’s… well it wouldn’t so far fetched in that it _feels_ strange while it’s all happening,”

“And it never harms you?”

“I wouldn’t say _that,_ ”

The worm couldn’t help himself and slithered out of Ves’ collar, teeth bared at Gennar. “He’s my BITCH, he does WHATEVER I WANT-” Though he couldn’t say much else as Ves stuffed him back down again, only to pop out once more via the sewn flap on the back of his tunic.

“Not very polite, is it.”

“No. Not at all.”

“YEAH WELL-”

The sound of sandals on gravel came towards them, catching everyone’s attention. Gennar immediately saluted and stood at attention as Ves barely managed straightened himself out. “Oh, hello Exarch!” (Again Gennar eyed him awkwardly. This was the Crystal Exarch, and he greeted him so casually??)

The Exarch didn’t seem to mind it. “At ease. And greetings to you Vesevont. How has your time here in the Ostall Imperative served you? I do hope it has enlightened you at least a small bit to our situation here?”

Ves nodded. “It has, though I have not been sent out into the field as of yet,” He glanced at Gennar. “The others wanted to see what I could do first. I’m afraid I’m…not exactly up to par.”

Gennar sighed through his nose softly. “I would insist you station him in the Crystarium, my lord. I do believe he would be of more help there.”

The Exarch hummed, putting a hand to his chin before eyeing Ves from underneath his hood. “What say you?”

The knight swallowed as his attention bounced between the two of them. “I… I certainly wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it,”

“I see… We will discuss it further at another time. There is a bit of a proposal I would like to share with you Vesevont, if you would,” The Exarch motioned for him to walk with him.

Gennar gave a shrug, “We can continue sparring later.”

Ves nodded, before moving along to join the Exarch as he walked to the front entrance of the campground. The purple trees slowly began to close in around them the further they moved down the path. “What proposal did you have in mind?” His stomach churned slightly at the possibility of whatever it could have been.

“Has anyone spoken to you about the regions that lie beyond Lakeland?”

“I believe I’ve heard the soldiers and civilians within the Crystarium and here speak briefly of Eulmore in Kholusia. They seemed to have mistaken me for one of its residents, calling the tunic I had arrived in…fancy?”

The Exarch laughed. “Considering those who live around Lakeland and within the Crystarium itself tend to be from all walks of life, most of them having never stepped foot inside of Eulmore’s city walls before, I suppose I could not fault them for assuming so.

Your mannerisms dispel such a suspicion right away, of course!”

Ves grumbled slightly. “Yes, they seem to realize how odd I am right away…”

“A minor thing at best, not to worry. Anyhow, what about Amh Araeng?”

“Amh Araeng?” Ves repeated. “Yes… I've heard of it once or twice. It’s a desert region some way’s south from here, is it not?”

“That is correct. Tis where the Flood of Light was halted from consuming the rest of the world.”

“The LIGHT! THE FLOOD!” Puffy came shooting out of Ves’ neck, causing him to choke. “I WANNA SEE! TAKE US THERE!!”

“I would like to show you around two locations if you are willing. I think it would provide an excellent example regarding what it is exactly we are dealing with here in Norvrandt. You’ve encountered the sin-eaters before and even vanquished a rather powerful one with the aid of your companion. But their presence extends far beyond the fields of battle.”

Ves furrowed his brows, confused. “Sir?… It… It isn’t as though I do not believe you… I’ve seen what they can do. The eaters that is.”

The Exarch did not smile, but he kept his pace.

“I would like for you both to _understand._ ” He urged after a long pause. One that was long enough to stop Ves in his tracks as the Exarch walked on without him. Something about the request sounded off. _Felt_ off, even.

Puffy peeked out of his collar, and the two looked at one another as much as they were able before the Ishgardian jogged to catch up to the other man. “When are we to leave?”

“We will take a pair of amaro there from Radisca’s Round.” The Exarch pointed straight ahead towards the tower poking up from amidst the trees. “The flight will not be terribly long.”

Just the thought of riding those arguably fluffy beasts did not sit well with Vesevont. Not that they were mean or anything…

He simply loathed flying on the back of anything that wasn’t a speeding dragon.


	13. The Inn at Journey's Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“N-no I…I really-”

“Rhon Ron insists! Please!! Stare, even sniff!! Plenty to choose from! All delicious!”

Vesevont’s stomach gurgled ominously at the sight of the ‘food’ that lay before him on a ragged looking cloth mat covered with sand.

In clay jars sat frogs on sticks that appeared to be half cooked and gooey, and just below them were plates filled with fat, juicy grubs that still wriggled and writhed, mounds of red and rare meat of unknown origin that even the flies were not touching, and some sort of…stuffed flatbread that barely even resembled any kind of bread to begin with.

The worm inside his chest buzzed with excitement despite the off-putting smells and nauseating sights.

“What should we have? I WANT IT ALL!!!” The elezen heard Puffy whisper ecstatically in his ear. 

His expression fell even further. “Uhm…”

“You may stand here all day deciding if you must! Not a worry! Choose something! What do you like? Chewy, slimey, crunchy?” The kobold- no, the mord, insisted again, bouncing up and down in its place at its little merchant’s stall made of practically sticks and rope and bits of canvas.

“R-really! I’m not very hungry-” Without any sort of consent, Ves’ hand shot towards the red meat at an alarming speed. He tensed his muscles and jerked it back with little success.

“H-Halone have mercy _PLEASE_ -” For once, he didn’t want to eat. But, perhaps thankfully, he was able to redirect his defiant hand towards the flatbread, plucking up one of the huge round pieces and violently shoving it into his mouth as though it would be the last thing he’d ever eat again.

He was going to kill that worm the minute they got back to the Crystarium.

The maskless mord jumped back in fright before growing interested again, taking the ravenous eating (and choking) as a compliment. “See?! Very good! Very tasty! More where that came from! Have as much as you like!! I have SO much more!”

“I think we’ll be fine with that much, thank you Rhon Ron.” The Exarch gently interjected, patting Ves on the back as he coughed himself onto the floor.

“Nice glazed wrigglers for the Exarch! Too thin! You need to fill up before heading into the desert!”

“Erm…really it’s all right I-”

“Take one! Or ten! Have as many as you like! Please!! Eat!!!”

________

“Quite obviously you’ve seen the massive wall of crystal just on the horizon, looming over the entirety of what remains of Amh Araeng. That is where the Flood was stayed by the Oracle of Light.”

The two sat on an uneven brick wall on the edge of the mord settlement of Mord Souq, occasionally clutching their stomachs as the cramps continued on (though they were beginning to die down,) and gazing at the almost-glowing wall of crystal that stared back at them in the distance like some sort of ancient, sleeping giant.

“It’s like a massive wave from the ocean…” Ves muttered, still unsure if what he was seeing what in fact real. It was _too big_ to be real. “…Is that where the sin-eaters appeared from? As you so mentioned before?”

“Yes, from the great emptiness that lies beyond the wall. They came in droves, descending upon those who had survived.”

Ves’ ears wilted as he tried to imagine such a horrific event. “It’s almost similar to stories from back home, from Ishgard. How dragons would descend upon civilians and soldiers in the night, plucking them away and flying off if they hadn’t killed them beforehand.”

These sin-eaters were hardly any different than _those_ dragons.

“They are, in a way.” The Exarch nodded, before sliding down from the wall lightly with a small ‘oof’. “Come, the more we walk the less everything else will ache.”

Ves groaned and reluctantly followed, his hands still protectively hovering over his stomach even as he felt Puffy giggle. “I don’t think I care much for mord cuisine…”

“I… I certainly will not be having dinner this evening tonight.”

The two meandered out of town and onto the top of a sandy slope that looked out towards the rocky crags that lied beyond, all on a slanted downhill. One particular outcrop caught the elezen’s attention however. “What’s that one there? Is that another small settlement of mord?”

The Exarch peered up at him, and then in the direction he was looking before pointing to it. “That one there? Tis no mord settlement, but, yes, that is our next destination. It is called Journey’s Head.”

“What kind of people live there? A mixed crowd, like here?”

“It is a place where refugees go when they have been struck by a sin-eater, and are on the path to turning.”

As the Exarch continued walking, Ves had to give pause, only to stare at his back. “They… they come here?” He asked, almost in a smaller voice like a child would as he jogged to catch up to the man again.

“From all over Norvrandt, yes. They make their final pilgrimage here to Journey’s Head, where they are cared for as they slowly begin to deteriorate.”

A lump formed in the knight’s throat as memories of being surrounded by nothing but hot, searing white came back to him. If that was what it was like…

_Only with no end…_

The worm slithered out of the tunic flap on his back to have a look around. “It's really hot here. And sandy.”

“It’s a desert, what do you expect?”

“We're going to a place fulla people who get stabbed just like you? Oh man,” Puffy groaned in annoyance.

Ves scowled at him. “It’s not funny. Not in the slightest.”

“OK ok, it’s a _little_ funny.”

“It is NOT.”

“I would advise that you remain hidden while we are there visiting,” The Exarch suggested without stopping or turning to address the worm face-to-face.

Puffy gave indignant grunt. “Why? No big deal if they’ll just see me. They’re gonna die anyway.”

“I do not think it would do well for their already frail mental health.”

“HMPH.”

Ves winced as Puffy slipped out of view once again. “I don’t understand… when we’re apart, he’s not… he’s not like this… But when we’re together then he’s completely insufferable.”

“YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE!!” A mouth suddenly morphed out of his neck and yelled at him before closing up as though nothing had ever happened.

The knight coughed and bent forward momentarily before quickening his pace (the Exarch sure was a fast walker.)

“Perhaps there is some sort of change that occurs when he is powered by the aether of the Crystal Tower? I was never as well studied in the field of Voidsent and the mannerisms of other similar creatures that dwell within their world.” The Exarch smiled apologetically.

Ves sighed loudly. “Maybe… I have a feeling I’ll _never_ know.”

“Be that as it may…” As they passed another hill of sand, they spotted a group of people up ahead, shuffling along at an almost leisurely pace (not that Ves could or _would_ blame them, it was hot out here. Pacing yourself would keep you from keeling over from dehydration.)

“Travelers?”

“I believe so.”

They caught up with them eventually, some of the strangers in cloaks quite startled to suddenly be in the presence of the Crystal Exarch himself.

“Y-You’re from the Crystarium aren’t you?” One of the cloaked humes stammered, eyes wide as he looked back and forth between the Exarch and Vesevont. There were a few nervous murmurs amongst the travelers.

“Yes, were you on your way to Journey’s Head?”

The man nodded with a grim look brushing over his features. “We are, yes.”

“Then would you mind terribly if we were to accompany you and yours? My companion and I were on our way ourselves just now.”

“W-why yes of course! Of course! Please, by all means!”

The group reorganized themselves and continued their death march, with the Exarch and Ves in tow.

None of them glanced over their shoulders at them, which Ves found strange. Usually people were nosey and wanted to see what was going on. But their state of affairs were far too dire for them to even consider doing so, or so Ves had assumed. In between some of the adults he noticed one particularly short traveler who _would_ turn to look back every now and again. Each and every one of them had their cowls draped over their heads, with their robes obscuring everything else save for their hands and shoes.

Inevitably, the littlest traveler's cowl slipped down, exposing her long blonde hair.

A child.

Immediately Ves felt a pit begin to form in his stomach as his anxiety rose.

Journey’s Head was upon them at last however, and almost immediately from the encampment came another hume woman to greet them.

The two stood a distance away as the group shuffled in one by one, pulling their hoods down in relief as though they had just reached an oasis in the desert. The girl held onto a rather pale and fragile looking woman’s hand as one of the residents guided them further inside.

Ves couldn’t help but watch them in particular, before the first woman approached them. “Exarch-” She tried her best not to stammer with surprise and even bowed a little. “What brings you here so far away from the Crystarium?” She looked concerned more than anything else, eyeing Ves up and down warily.

“My companion you see here hails from the same homeland as I, and I have decided to accompany him as we visit the nearby regions outside of Lakeland to offer whatever assistance we may for the day.” The Exarch smiled warmly.

The woman copied the gesture, albeit with a sad undertone. “You’ve a kind heart, sir. We certainly could use all the help we can get out here, thank you. Would you like to have a look around?” She asked, looking to Ves expectantly this time.

The Exarch bobbed his head to the side, silently motioning for him to accept the offer.

Swallowing again, the elezen nodded, unsure.

“Well come on then, look lively. You’ll have to, for the others.”

________

Despite the everlasting light in the sky, it was always the sheer amount of work that needed to be done that had helped the time pass. Or maybe it was the sheer level of exhaustion that it would incur. Whatever it was, Ves hardly found any moment worthy of complaining about it when faced with this new reality. He dared not do so. Not with the pale faces that surrounded him, staring off into the abyss with a glazed over look in their sunken-in eyes, surrounded by hardening, ivory skin.

Every one of the patients there at Journey’s Head, save for the caretakers, were at a different stage of the sickness, but they all displayed the same debilitating symptoms.

Stiffening joints, stone cold skin, a fog in the mind- In a way, it was like aging, only the end result would be that they turned into a horrific monster that would prey on others in order to make more of its own kind.

And it would be painful throughout the entire process, so he was told.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he shook his head and focused on the carrot and peeler in his hands. To be weighed down with such heavy thoughts while doing something so simple as chopping up vegetables for a stew… He couldn’t help it.

Even Puffy hadn’t come out to poke around or make anymore obnoxious comments. Whether or not any of it was getting through to the worm- Ves furrowed his brows again, shifting his attention to the task in hand.

Until light footsteps approached his side.

He looked up, ears rising and alerted.

It was the little blonde girl from before. Only, she held her hands together and looked downcast and sullen, but still a bit curious as to what he was doing. Shy even.

Ves eyed her for a moment, and then the carrot, before snapping off a piece and offering it to her. “Would you like to help me?” He asked.

The girl nearly winced at the offer, then appeared to be surprised, before taking the carrot piece nervously. “Uhm- well- I-”

“I have some potatoes over there that need peeling and chopping. They’re going to make a tasty stew for everyone for supper.” He gave a quick smile before starting with the peeling once again.

“A stew? Sure, I can help,” She nodded, going over to the bag full of roots and plucking a big potato up as she found a place to sit nearby. “My mother taught me how to cook a little when she was well,”

“Oh? That’s handy to know. I’m not very good at cooking myself.” Despite everything, Ves found himself chuckling at the statement more than he thought he would have.

“That’s all right, you’re a soldier aren’t you? You’re probably too busy protecting anyone to practice something like cooking.” She answered, a faint grin tugging at her mouth a little more as her potato's skin rolled off into a neat spiral. “I’m Tesleen.”

“I’m Vesevont.”

“Vesevont… What an unusual sounding name… Where are you from?”

“Ah- from the Exarch’s homeland. I’ve come a long way to help him. So he’s been showing me around all sorts of places.”

“Mmm.” She nodded once. “We came from far away too. You saw some of the others, and… and how they look. Mother too,” Tesleen slowed down in her peeling, staring at the dirt instead with a forlorn air hanging over her.

Ves watched her as he threw the bits he’d finished into the big pot. “Your mother?”

“Yes, she- well…” Tesleen cleared her throat again and reached for another potato. “Where we lived- sin-eaters attacked everyone. Not many made it to safety. She… She made sure I was safe.”

“Oh… I see.” His ears wilted somewhat as he sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “That was very brave of her. I’ve seen a lot of brave people all around lately, you know? It’s very admirable.”

“Admirable?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “To see that even during times like these, there are still people willing to fight. And not give up hope. That’s what everyone needs to survive.”

Tesleen nodded back in agreement. “I think so too.”

“She’s going to need you more than ever. Your mother, that is.”

Tesleen swallowed the lump forming in her throat and blinked whatever tears were starting to form away. “I know,” Her voice became smaller. “It’s… It won’t be easy. Good things rarely ever are.” Her peeling picked up speed once again as though she’d found a pocket of renewed vigor somewhere suddenly. “But, mother always told me that the best things are what you struggle for the most, in the end.”

“She’s right you know. I’d like to be as smart as her someday.”

They both laughed a little as the pot slowly filled up with vegetables. Before they knew it, it had been filled to the top.

“There we are.”

“Do you think that’s enough for everyone? Perhaps we should try to find them a bigger pot… The mord might have one back in their town!”

Ves balked internally at the idea of walking all the way back to Mord Souq (and being assaulted by Rhon Ron’s insistence again.) “I think it’ll be enough. Your eyes are usually bigger than your stomach, even when you’re really hungry.” He bent his knees slightly as he lifted the pot up to bring it closer towards the cooking fire that another caretaker was already tending to.

The roegadyn (er…galdjent was it?) man looked up, “Got it done, elf?” He asked, eyeing the pot with a critical eye and even coming over to pluck up a few pieces, turning them over like gemstones that had just been dug up from the earth.

“Yes, the pot’s filled just like you asked. Tesleen was of great help.”

Tesleen beamed and held her hands together as she swiveled back and forth in her spot.

The caretaker hrm’d aloud, plucking out a few of the vegetables so that the pot wasn't full to the brim, but otherwise seemed pleased. “Very good. Thank you both for your help. Everyone will get a hearty portion for supper, rest assured.”

The knight and the girl eyed each other as if to confirm their lingering doubts, the two of them finally at ease. “Is there anything else you need help with?”

“Yes! Let us help!”

“Well now, let me see, I-”

Before the caretaker could go on, the Exarch raised his hand at Vesevont from afar, near the entrance they’d come through when they arrived..

“Ah, I do believe the Exarch is calling for you. Perhaps another time.”

It was sadly time to leave.

Rather than rushing off immediately, Ves knelt down in front of Tesleen so that they were closer to eye-level with one another. “Will you be all right here?”

Tesleen seemed more enthusiastic than she had been and gave a singular nod. “I will. I’ve got to look after mother. And help everyone else who needs it too.”

Ves wasn’t sure if he was necessarily calmed by it, but he could find the conviction she showed positively endearing. It made leaving sting all the more. “You’ll do a good job of it. I’ll come and visit every now and then and we can help everyone together.”

“I’d like that! Yes!” She grinned, glancing at his extended prosthetic hand which she then shook as though she were making a pact. “You’re not too bad at peeling carrots and potatos. I could show you how to peel them faster next time! In a much prettier way too.”

The knight laughed, “I’d like that very much. Until then.”

He stood up and gave a brief nod to the galdjent and a small wave to Tesleen before leaving them to rejoin the Exarch.

“So? Was the day productive after all?” 

“It was, yes.”

“I’m glad to hear it!”

As they left Journey’s Head behind them, Ves couldn’t help but turn back every so often.

Even the Exarch noticed. “Is there something troubling you?” He asked.

“…I didn’t… realize just how bad it…” The Ishgardian couldn’t even bear to finish his sentence.

They’d spent the better part of the day in a hospice. All the patients there were destined to die to poison in their favorite meal he learned, and until that day came, they would spend every waking minute of it in numbing agony.

The corner of his eyes began to sting as a heavy feeling felt like it was slowly crushing his chest. Not that it was a physical pain.

But intense sadness. Grief, even.

The Exarch reached out and rested his hand on his arm briefly. “I am grateful you agreed to come with me today. You did much more than you know for them, by spending even just hours there.”

Ves let out a clipped sigh and couldn’t find the words to answer him with. So again, he only nodded and remained silent.

As they climbed back up the sandy slopes back to Mord Souq, he couldn’t help but wonder why Puffy had not come out to talk. The worm hadn’t even so much as wriggled the entire time they had been there.

Perhaps the sadness was not only his own after all.


	14. The Cabinet of Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“Word’s come in that Holminster Switch is requesting a refreshing and bolstering of the guard for a little while.”

“Are they now?”

It had been fairly quiet for the better part of the day. Only a handful of soldiers had come in to be treated, leaving everyone at the Spagyrics with a little more free time on their hands than they were used to. Not that there weren’t things to do still. Like cleaning and making sure everything was 'spottless' (arguably Chessamile's favorite word.)

“There’ve been reports of eaters coming closer and closer to the fields where their animals graze. The townsfolk are starting to get rather worried, I assume.” Chessamile continued, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face after wiping off her glasses.

Hanameen hummed aloud as she thought about the news. “And you’re telling me this…why? It’s not as though I can go rushing out there to defend the town all by myself.”

Chessamile had this almost wry looking grin about her as Hanameen went back to dusting the shelves. “Well, for starters, I’ve been seeing you eye those tomes again as of late.”

“And? What of it?” Hanameen paused, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

It had to have been months since she last picked up any book of incantations, much less practiced them. It was a frequent enough occurrence though. Life kept her and everyone else nearly scrambling all the time to make end’s meet as it was. She simply hadn’t the time.

“Aaand there’s a good chance Gennar will probably be sent there as well,”

Just the thought of such a possibility made Hanameen’s mouth crumple into a squiggle. She knew better than to get her hopes up. But she just couldn’t help it.

“I’m no good at throwing spells and what have you Chessamile, you know that. They need actually _skilled_ people. You know. Skilled in combat?”

“Nonsense! Those children out there could do with a good medic. I've seen I don't know how many soldiers unable to even bandage themselves properly. As for the combat aspect of it, well now, that would just be a bonus wouldn't it?”

Feather duster still in hand, Hanameen let out an exhale of slight annoyance as she shook her head, “Even if I did go, purely on your insistence might I add, then who will watch the boys? I can’t just _leave-_ ”

“Why I’d be delighted to watch them in your absence!” The old woman offered very dramatically, clapping her hands together. “They’ll be so busy helping me they wouldn’t have any _time_ to wonder about much else. And _far_ too tired to wrestle each other to the ground.”

Hanameen chuckled a little at that before turning away again. “Sure, but still... they’d be heartbroken if I-”

“Come now, they’re not babes anymore Hanameen. They can survive several weeks without you. With Gennar and the others there, the town will be relatively well-defended. Large scale attacks out that far north are rare, if they happen at all.”

Again Hanameen hummed with indecision as she mulled it over in her head.

It was true. With work and the boys, she hardly had any time to herself to practice using her magic, or do much of anything else. While she held little interest in the more offensive side of spellcasting, she found the healing aspects of it to be far more useful to her own needs (as well as others.) When was the last time she’d tried to invoke any sort of incantation? Months of course, but she hardly remembered anything that she did at the time.

Letting out a slow and relaxed breath, she cleared her head and searched for a target. She raised her hand and focused on a nearby flower pot, willing a barrier to form around it. The air shimmered brightly and distorted, as though the pot were caught in a soap bubble that engulfed it entirely. But she couldn’t hold it there for long. With a small, stifled gasp, the magic barrier shattered and faded away.

Hanameen looked dismayed as Chessamile came and patted her encouragingly on the shoulder.

"So,”

“I don’t know about this,”

She clapped both hands on Hanameen’s shoulders and bobbed her back and forth in a teasing way. “Geennnnn will be theeerree~”

Hanameen couldn’t stop from laughing. “Oh stop! I would just get in the way and distract him,”

“Trust me, that boy NEEDS to be distracted by his own _family_ if that’s what it’ll take for him to realize he needs to come home more often. It’s ridiculous. Twelve years of this nonsense, running around out and about saving the world, doesn’t even remember to come home to care for his own children! Or falls right asleep the minute he does!”

“I know…but… well, he has an important job- they all do out there.”

“Bah, men’s all time famous excuse. Important job or no, he has children that need their father, and a partner who needs him too. …Or at the very least you could start scouting out someone else who's far better looking!”

Hanameen snorted hard as they both broke out into laughter. “Wicked white- Chessamile! Why don't _you_ go instead? So you can look for someone _you_ fancy yourself?”

“Ohh you know I would, if we didn’t have so many of our own running in here covered in bumps and lumps and bruises and anything else they can think of, _begging_ me to kiss everything better. Though, I _could_ just wait for the Exarch’s new companion to come back. Now _he’s_ quite a handsome looking fellow with those adorably round ears of his,”

Hanameen wiped at her eye. “Goodness, you’ll scare him away with that devilish side of yours.”

“I don’t make it easy for anybody, it’s true.” Chessamile nodded with all the wisdom of a sage.

“I should go find the boys, see what they think about all this.” The last thing Hanameen wanted to do was upset them by suddenly leaving without any warning. Fenick wouldn’t have it. And Arval? She didn’t even want to think about it (and all the crying and blubbering that would ensue.)

“They might be more willing if their father is involved.” Chessamile suggested, sifting through a crate of clinking, colorful medicinal bottles. “You know how much they miss him. Even Arval, despite him never saying so.”

“I know,” Hanameen nodded in agreement. “…I’ll speak to them after supper. You’ll be all right here on your own this evening?”

“Of course!” Chessamile waved her off. “Go on now! And let me know when I need to start preparing a spot for them in my apartment! We’ll have a wonderful time!”

“I will. See you tomorrow.”

As Hanameen left the Spagyrics, she couldn’t help but feel that tinge of worry tainting every other thing that would come to mind.

To just up and leave like that…

What if something went awry? That was always the danger of going out into the field. What if something happened to Gennar if she _didn’t_ go? What if something happened to _her_ if she _did?_ As much as she trusted Chessamile and Fae-Hann and the others… 

Fenick and Arval needed her.

But, Chessamile was right too, in that they weren’t so little anymore. And how else was she to ever find time to practice her own magic in order to build her own skills? There were no easy answers, and she was loathe to bring it up to either Fenick or Arval to begin with.

As the Rotunda came within view, Hanameen sighed loudly, drooping with the sound as she frowned at the aetheryte swirling around in the center. It was quite mesmerizing to look at and get lost in, but she willed herself to stay focused. Rather than head off towards the marketplace as initially intended, she turned and walked the other way, to the lower levels of the Crystarium.

It had been quite some time since she paid the towering vault that was the Cabinet of Curiosity a proper visit.

________

The library tower in the Trivium had always been something of a marvel that was unique to the Crystarium. Hundred- no, thousands upon thousands of books sat there in shelves that went all around the room in a circle. Ones that had survived the disaster that was the Flood, ones from ages long past, all meticulously cared for by a handful of archivists and scribes who worked relentlessly to protect them. Not even the gilded halls of Eulmore held such a collection, or if they did then it was all for show. Hanameen wasn’t sure if they had had their own library to begin with (would there be any time to read while living a life of luxury? Surely there would.)

The place echoed as she pushed the massive doors shut behind her, once again sealing the relative silence back within the library’s walls.

The 'Cabinet of Curiosity' it had been dubbed by the residents from long ago, back during the beginnings of the city when it had first been built. And what a fitting name it was, save for the fact that not everything dwelled inside a cabinet of every kind. Maybe it was in reference to the glass ceilings that formed the tops of many of the buildings within the Crystarium.

In the center stood a column with stairs that spiraled all around it and up to the very top, sectioning off different levels with even more books along the way.

Hanameen took a few slow and aimless steps, merely enjoying the feeling of being able to have a leisurely look around at all.

Several tomes inevitably caught her attention during her browsing, and she pulled one off of its shelf. A dark blue book with gilded letters and filigree, gold on the pages' edges, and a well loved ribbon-bookmark dangling limply from the top. She remembered the book. It had been one of her favorites growing up. Flipping through it brought back memories of palaces in faraway lands with magical gardens and lords and their knights- not unlike the stories she had read to Fenick and Arval a hundred times over.

Gennar had been somewhat of a gentleman back then. Somewhat. What with the holding doors open for her, laying his coat on puddles for her to walk over, inviting her to dance in that funny way he would try, like any gracious knight would in a story book… The memories made her practically swoon. And she would have done so aloud, had she not shaken herself out of the daydream and back into reality.

_That’s right…incantations… spell books._

Clearing her throat awkwardly (it wasn’t like anyone was watching,) she climbed the column stairs to the top level. “Moren! There you are!” Only to startle the hume librarian with short green hair in even greener-robes into dropping a whole stack of books he’d been carrying. “Oh! Sorry-”

“Hanameen! Wh- I didn’t even hear anyone coming up the stairs! You haven’t been back in some time,” He scrambled to pick everything up, only to offer a sigh of thanks as she stooped down to help him. “Is Fenick growing bored of the same stories? I might have a few he may be interested in-”

“Oh, no it’s nothing like that.” She dusted off her skirt folds once Moren had righted himself. “I’d actually come to see your selection of spell books. I still have that beginner’s guide that you let me borrow months ago, though I’m afraid I haven’t had much of an opportunity to study it all that closely.”

Once Moren had set down the stack of books onto a nearby study table, he put a hand to his chin, gazing upwards as he thought. “Other spell books? Well… I can tell you that all of the knowledge builds upon itself. If you haven’t mastered the basics you might have a harder time with the others… N-not that I would know! My skills lie in the preservation of antiques and old literature!! Not casting spells to send eaters into oblivion!

...I assume that’s what you were aiming to learn anyway?”

“Not exactly… Holminster Switch calls for aid and Chessamile recommended I test my skills out in the actual field. Which…would be a much quicker and more effective way to learn but-”

“Learn on the job with eaters about?! She’s mad that one!! That’s dangerous! And besides, who would care for Fenick and Arval??”

Hanameen let out a light sigh as she rolled her eyes. “I know- I’m in agreement with you there…but,” Chessamile did have a point still. “And she _did_ offer to watch them while I was gone...”

Moren looked slightly dismayed by the answer but held his objections nonetheless. “Well, if I were you, I would plan on studying every minute of the day just to even _hope_ I stood a chance out there. For one minute even! Let me see what I have…”

“I haven’t decided yet, I was going to think about it tonight.” Hanameen added as Moren motioned for her to follow him back down the steps to the floor below them.

There he perused through the shelves, plucking out tome after tome until he had another armful of books with him, letting them practically drop onto another nearby desk (weren’t you supposed to be delicate with old books?)

“You could branch off into these different applications from the basic guide I gave you… If I’m remembering it correctly that is. I think I am.”

Hanameen came forward, picking each book up and scanning through random pages.

“I think this will do. Thank you Moren.”

“You’re not going to lug all those out there with you? I suggest these then if you plan on it,” He held two up out of the bunch and offered them to her, which she took.

“Well now if I wanted to be a big bumbling target I’d just tie a sign to my head. These two?”

“Yes, they review the basics well enough and delve into the more advanced aspects of barriers and healing incantations and such. Things I believe you were showing more interest towards...?”

“Perfect! Just what I needed.”

Moren looked relieved. “Excellent then. Just…please try not to damage them, you know how much even ATTEMPTING to locate copies can be... An absolute nightmare!”

“And since when have I ever _not_ been careful with books?” Hanameen smiled innocently.

“Since Arval…” Moren muttered before hiding the comment with a cough. As if he could, from an elf. “A-anyway you’d probably best be on your way! You’re going to have a lot of studying to do tonight!”

With renewed confidence Hanameen gave a firm nod as she turned to go back downstairs. “Oh won’t I. Thanks again Moren, I’ll be sure to bring these two back safe and sound! I promise!”

The hume nodded in return and gave a small wave as she left through the large doors and back out into the Trivium. Only after she was gone did he stop hiding the concerned look on his face.


	15. Holminster Switch - The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

"What a quaint little village, I didn't think anything like this could survive out here considering the state of things!"

Gennar raised a brow curiously at the old man as they stood off to the side of the town square, the latter of the two marveling at the sight of a simple settlement out in between the mountains and the northern forests of Lakeland. "Aye? Holminster's a small town, yes. Eaters have been able to wipe it off the face of the world yet. We beat'em back to the woods or wherever they come from every time, thanks to the Crystarium being so close by. Makes deploying aid a touch easier.

That is, provided we're riding in on the backs of amaros and not arriving on our own two feet."

Despite the various monsters and eaters that still lived in the wilderness beyond, hidden away from day to day life, Holminster's Switch remained a very active herding town, so Ves had heard.

Just outside the outermost rows of houses lied rolling, grassy pastures with sheep and cows and many other sorts of livestock. Business took place amongst the civilians in the outdoor market and auction house, and wagons were rolling in and out of town in fairly large sized groups outfitted with guards or anybody who could properly defend themselves with a weapon.

For all that it was, it was the second most normal place Ves had ever been to during his time on this world.

"Wow-wee! I wanna look around!" Puffy wiggled, delighted at such a prospect. "If only it weren't so bright out all the time..."

Gennar scowled. "I urge you to keep your creature hidden at all times while we are stationed here. I- rather, that is to say, Captain Lyna, wouldn't want to have the whole town in an uproar over it. Not now.  
And _especially_ when the eaters could come down from the mountains at any point."

The worm hissed at the man before diving back under the flap of Ves' leather tunic. "Go ahead and try to RULE MY LIFE why don't you!!"

"He won't be any trouble. Neither will I."

"Good…" Gennar seemed unconvinced. "Now then… the captain has assigned you your post, right?"

"Yes… I'll be just outside of town by the pastures we saw when we first arrived. The captain wanted several scouting groups surrounding the entirety of the southern perimeter while everyone else gets settled in."

"Excellent. Did she pair you up with anybody?"

"...No, er... well- I have my...partner." Ves was loathe to call Puffy something as intimate as _partner._ In ANY sense of the word. "It is as you say- not everyone is accustomed to my...condition just yet."

Gennar rolled his eyes slightly. "I see. Considering what you've shown you're capable of (barring any sparring we've been doing), you're more than prepared for handling a much larger threat, should the need arise. Don't worry." He hesitantly slapped Ves' shoulder in an attempt at being friendly. "Anyhow, I should be off to _my_ post. Perhaps we'll both be off duty at relatively the same time this evening for drinks."

Ves smiled weakly. That was always the hope. He gave a small wave as Gennar went off on his own, smile fading as soon as he was gone. "Right then," He sighed. "Come on Puffy."

They wandered down the street, lingering to the side as more soldiers and civilians continued on to either their assigned areas or their daily lives. Whatever children were around stopped to stare at anyone that caught their fancy, no doubt excited (or perhaps unnerved) at the sight of soldiers from the illustrious Crystarium within their hometown. Shutters to the second floors of small houses pulled closed as the older folk tried ignore what was going on, though, some were rather friendly, greeting the troops and even engaging in conversation with them.

All of this was hardly different from home. When the Houses would send aid to certain settlements to fend off against impending dragon attacks. The calm before the inevitable storm. Ves felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at the anticipation alone.

They continued on until the road turned to dirt. surrounded by even dirtier fences.

Puffy peeked out every time a rattling cart rolled past them, or whenever he was able to see the animals grazing in their pens. "That one looks DELICIOUS!!"

Ves frowned but kept his voice quiet, even if there were other noises to mask any words that came out of the worm. "Absolutely not, we just ate. No more eating until supper."

"But that'll take FOREVER!!"

Once the last caravan had gone, Ves paused to have a look around. The hills themselves were rather widespread from one another. Already in the distance he could see pairs of soldiers who had already staked out their desired posts.

"Let's go sit on the tallest one so we can see everything!" Puffy exclaimed.

The elezen continued to search for such a hill, unable to find one that fit that particular description. They all looked the same to him.

"Mmmm.. I think that one's a little taller. How about that one?"

"It looks short and squatty. I hate it."

"It'll have to do." He sighed, lifting a leg to climb over the fencing (with his knees groaning in protest.)

They reached their destination, and the sight was hardly impressive.

The pastures served as a sort of organic rift between the town and the region's mountain-forests. It nearly reminded Ves of a channel, similar to the many ones that surrounded Vylbrand's main isle from its many smaller ones. It made everything feel very isolated. If anything, he still remained impressed at how quickly the Crystarium troops could respond to such seemingly random attacks, from the north to the south and everywhere in between just as Gennar had said.

It really wasn't much different than dragons after all.

He stood for a while, idling, moving to other nearby mounds before inevitably growing bored.

"Hmph, at least Coerthas had the cold to keep you awake," He muttered to himself. The weather was comfortable out here, which was both a blessing and a curse, as it made the time seem all the longer. Guard-duty was never something he grew to like. No one in their right mind would ever.

The time wore on

He would swing his arms, hum, pace around, sway this way and that way...

"Man you can't sit still can you?" Puffy commented with a sour note from the dirt as the knight took a deliberate step forward, then one to the side, turning, turning all the while. "I'm gonna be sick just watching you- you're makin' me dizzy. What are you even DOING?"

"Dancing. You should try it sometime." Ves answered without looking at him, his arms raised, one hand on his invisible partner's waist and one clutching their equally invisible hand.

"I bet I could dance better than you. And I ain't even got any legs!"

Just as Ves was about to spin around again, his ear perked as the sound of boots on grass approached him from behind, just as his back was to the town. Puffy dove into a patch of grass and lied low, keeping still.

"I don't think I've ever seen dancing like that before." Came a familiar voice.

He paused and glance over his shoulder to Hanameen. Her hair was tied into a loose braid, and she stood nearby with a dirty and slightly bloodied apron and a rag draped over her shoulder, an amused expression on her face.

"Oh! Hello uh-...Hanameen was it??" Ves answered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help out the defense effort, what's it look like?" She rolled her eyes as though it were obvious. "For a short time of course."

A sense of dread washed over Ves. "Y-you didn't bring your boys with you, did you?"

"Goodness no! They're staying with Chessamile back home in the meantime! She'll keep an eye out for them. The woman's like a hawk."

Relief came. "Ah...I see… well then-"

"What was that funny dance you were going on about to yourself anyway? Something from Eulmore? It looked quite fancy. Remembering a past girlfriend or something?" She snickered.

Ves' ears pinned back slightly. "No. It's not from Eulmore as far as I know. And no!!"

Hanameen eyed him suspiciously. "Well it _might_ be. _You_ told me that you don't remember, remember?"

"It's not- I mean-" Now he was annoyed. But in the most light-hearted way. "Do you want to know what it is or not?"

"Alright alright, sorry, yes!"

Ves sighed in exasperation. "It's called a waltz. And it's rather great if you ask me." He crossed his arms, nose up in the air.

Hanameen raised a brow. "So you spin around in circles while you stick your nose in the air? Right."

" _No._ Just- here I could show you-"

"Maybe another time." She shook her head, holding up a hand in protest. "I've been on my feet all day long, I need a break." At that she groaned and sunk to the ground, smoothing out some of the billowy grass so she could sit. Ves held a frown on his face before relenting and joining her shortly after. The two held their gaze on the foreboding and scratchy looking trees across the pastures. 

A serious expression replaced any smile she had then. "I heard a bit about the intensity of the attacks going on around here from some of the locals and our own soldiers who'd managed to survive the last wave. Obviously, some of them are quite… unwell as you can well imagine."

Instantly the faces of the pale individuals from Journey's Head flashed through the man's head.

He held his frown. "And how are they? The attacks I mean."

"Brutal, swift. Much like all the others. So, nothing much different. It must be hard living in a place like this. Where there's nowhere to run for shelter. We're fortunate enough to live in the Crystarium of course but…" Many weren't. And there were plenty more who refused to abandon their generational homes in exchange for protection.

Such a sobering thought took away any remaining charm the town might have had. Ves expected as much deep down, however.

“But... listen to me talk about all the grim things going on.” Hanameen’s tone shifted again as she tried to wave it off. “Wouldn’t want you getting too down about it that you’d sooner decide to leave than stay.”

“Why would I do something like that?”

“I don’t know. Desertion probably seems tempting when things look bleak.”

"Ahuh... and where would I even go?"

"Good point!"

The worm gurgled softly from the grass on Ves' opposite side but it was just loud enough that he had to cough awkwardly to cover up the sound. “It’ll be time to go back to the Crystarium before you know it. The Exarch asked if I wanted to stay within the city limits before I left with the others but… I wanted to see how it was out here for myself. I _do_ wish it were much safer to explore,”

Hanameen tilted her head a bit. “Explore?” She smirked, “That seems like a childhood fantasy. But, I suppose exploring sounds like it would be fun."

"Aye... Gennar expressed a similar sentiment earlier when I mentioned it."

"Really??" Hanameen's eyes lit up upon hearing the other man's name. "Hah, he would. He's all business but, when he _isn't_ then he's much more agreeable to less serious activity. Kind of like you seem to be from what little I've gathered."

"Oh?" Ves found such an observation to be... surprising. He hardly thought of himself and Gennar on equal terms in any sense. Gennar was only his superior, as he was tasked to be. Even he could tell the man hardly wanted anything to do with him (no thanks to Puffy.)

Something he ought to have been used to by now, he figured.

"Being a soldier anywhere in this world is difficult." Hanameen continued, bringing her knees up so she could rest her arms on them and subsequently, her chin. "We try to be there for them, when they return to the city to be patched up and to rest... but... sometimes I still feel as though simply being _around_ eaters all the time... It's like they too are affected by the blight that eaters can infect people with."

The far away stares, the silence, the stillness... The remnants of war on the addled and damaged mind. Many Ishgardian soldiers suffered from similar ailments back home, and he too from time to time. Many of them continued on, some were never able to recover.

That was the soldier's life.

"...You know," Ves began again, "I do believe Gennar is somewhere near the town square. Something about making sure everyone arrived safely and what have you. He works closely with Captain Lyna sometimes."

"Ah! Right, I'll have to look for him when I return. Speaking of... I’d best be getting back.” With another groan, Hanameen stood up again, brushing flecks of dirt and pieces of grass off her skirt. “Wouldn’t want to distract you while you’re on duty, after all. You're supposed to be keeping a look-out!”

Ves watched, taking everything in. The way her hands moved, the way her hair fell on her shoulder, the- “Maybe we could uh- meet up again later?” He asked sheepishly, unaware of what he was even really saying.

Hanameen thought nothing of it. “Perhaps," She responded automatically. "I highly doubt I'll have much time to myself while I'm here unfortunately. Especially if they’re preparing for another attack soon. Hopefully it won’t happen, eh??"

“Mm... you’re right… I hope not.” Watching sin-eaters from a distance was one thing. Fighting them face to face was another step entirely. One Ves wasn’t sure he was ready to face yet.

“Chin up, you'll be all right!" Hanameen gave a friendly wave, "See you later! ...Vesevont was it?"

"Y-yes! Yes- er- y...yes..."

She let out a stifled snort that was supposed to be a laugh before leaving.

Ves continued to wave slightly until she was gone. “...Bye,”

“Wow,” Puffy's head poked out from his hiding place. “You big dope. Aren’t you supposed to say bye when they’re LEAVING and not AFTER THEY’VE LEFT? And why do you SOUND like you're out of BREATH??"

Ves could hardly care about such formalities, and the ins and outs of waving properly. Instead, he was far too busy thinking about how Hanameen’s hair billowed slightly in the gentle breeze, and how the light of the eternally bright sky fell on her. It all felt familiar somehow. Like he'd seen her someplace before, though he wasn't sure _where_ to be exact. 

_But where?_

"...Sorry, uh... what did you say?" He looked down to the worm who'd already begun to climb up his back onto his shoulder.

"Ugh... Never-MIND!!"


	16. Holminster Switch - The Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

“What’s that over there?”

“Huh...looks like one’a the herd animals. You jumpin’ at specters again?? I swear- every blowin’ blade of grass has ya jumpin’ outta yer skin!”

The two guards stood on the outermost and highest hill just beyond the edge of town, keeping vigilant watch over the forest border all day long.

It was starting to wear on them.

“Well… better to be safe than sorry. Better to have me jumping at nothing than to be caught unaware-”

“What was that?!”

“Where?!?!”

The second guard let out a hearty laugh from his gut. “I told’ja! They shoulda put you on watch in th' infirmary rather than out here!”

“Be quiet!!” The first hissed, her face glowing bright red with embarassment. “You shouldn’t joke like that!!”

“Aye!! And you shouldn’t-” Her companion paused, squinting his eyes against the light of the sky as he stared out towards the fields. There was something moving in their direction beneath the taller grasses that bordered the pastures.

“What? Oh what is it now?! Stop making that face! I’m not falling for it again! So you best-”

"What _was_ that?"

The hidden object approached them with a sudden, rapid speed.

“SHIT- LOOK OUT-”

Before she could let out any sort of scream, a pale white hound sprung out from the brush with gnashing teeth and sunken eyes.

______

"Damn me that I'm gored by a frightened ox and not an eater!" Gennar had his teeth clenched the entire time as Hanameen came at him with a gentle-yet-firm set of hands. "That hurts!!"

"Well if you would only move your arm out of the way!" She hissed at him, holding her hands steadily over the wound as they glowed and hummed with magic, though not for long. The light began to sputter and fade away as her concentration waned. She let out frustrated grunt. "Ugh- forget it- this isn't working. I'll just do it the usual way."

Ves looked back at them briefly from his place at the window as a few Crystarium soldiers ran past with their weapons brandished. Even indoors they could smell the fire smoke from various places in the village. "Be glad that it WASN'T an eater that got you,"

"That's beyond the point right now! You need to go and find Captain Lyna so she can assign someone else to my post! I can't exactly do my job from here!" Gennar huffed, nearly glaring at him before Hanameen descended upon him again. "Oh- light be damned woman!! Can you not- OW-"

"Stop MOVING!"

Ves swallowed whatever immediate interjection he had, as he thought better of it. "But- but this place will be undefended if I go-"

"We're hardly better off with you trying to take care of the lot of us by yourself," Hanameen snapped as she tossed aside a soaked and bloody rag. Gennar let out a painful groan. "In case you haven't noticed."

It was true. Ves had managed to drag Gennar back to the square after he'd been wounded. They took refuge in the town's gathering-hall-turned-makeshift-hospital, where civilians and battered soldiers still occupied the cots from the attack prior to when they had arrived. Not a day had gone by and already more and more were beginning to take up the remaining space.

They wouldn't be able to keep gathering everyone into the center. The eaters were furiously trying to find their way through town and to the infirmary, and it would only be a matter of time before a few slipped through their defenses and-

"What are you standing around for then?! Hurry!!" Gennar urged him again as he tried to get back on his feet. Hanameen didn't let him.

Ves held his breath as he peeked out the window curtains once again, before heading towards the door. "All right, just...sit tight. I'll be back,"

It was so dark inside the hospital, stepping out into the light again hurt his eyes. He couldn't think about it too hard or long though. Ghastly, monstrous shrieks rang out from different parts of town, giving away the location of nearby eaters.

Puffy wormed his way out of the knight's collar, shivering. "Those _things_ are back…"

"If they're this far into town already," Ves muttered to himself as he took a few aimless paces forward, unsure where to even go. Where was the captain? "Come on, we have to find Lyna- can you sniff her out or something??"

"What do I look like? A dog??"

The sound of whirling metal sung through the air from nearby, followed by the shriek of another eater. Ves ran to it.

The viis captain spun around in a wide arc, and her movements appeared more like a dance than actual combat. She weaved in between and around any sin-eaters' comparatively clumsy blows as though she were as light and swift as the wind, all the while her circular shaped blades cut into the ivory flesh of her foes. They burst into shimmering aether one by one in rapid succession, fading away all too quickly.

Her ears perked when she heard running boot steps approaching. But she did not turn, instead keeping her sights forward towards the lane she guarded. "Report."

Ves paused a moment to catch his breath, still awe-struck at what he had just witnessed. "That was… that was impressive, captain!"

" _Report,_ recruit."

The man nodded anxiously. "Yes- Gennar's been injured-"

"By an eater?" She glanced over her shoulder towards him, her jaw tense.

"No- one of the animals got scared and attacked him as soon as the eaters rushed out of the woods. I had to abandon my post to carry him back to the town square."

"Leaving the southern entrance to the others," Lyna muttered before continuing. "We are spread too thin. The civilians and the others have been evacuated from the outskirts and told to seek refuge here in the center of town. I've no doubt the eaters can sense it. They have been trying to get past us any way they possibly can."

Even Ves knew it would only be a matter of time before they made a mistake. It would be a massacre.

Puffy slithered out from behind him, "Hey, hey! Captain lady! I have an idea!"

"Not now worm." Lyna quickly interrupted, her frown only growing heavier.

"Ugh!! Look- they're coming in from all sides- what if we funneled 'em all down one way with us waitin' at the end! They'll do it- they're kinda like dogs! Kinda!"

"How would we even _do_ that?" Ves also seemed to be in doubt.

“We could get a whole bunch’a the soldiers ta make a path that’ll lead ‘em to-”

“Absolutely not." The captain shook her head. "Make your way back to Gennar’s previous station and take up arms there. Do not let a single eater through.” She ordered. By the end of her last phrase she had already gone in another direction, abandoning Ves and the worm.

Puffy let out a loud groan of annoyance. “Why doesn’t she LISTEN?! IT’LL WORK!”

“Puffy we don’t have time to try out half-baked plans!” Ves protested.

The worm hissed, baring his teeth. “We have to TRY! HEY!-”

Ves too shook his head as he moved towards the southern half of town, unwilling to entertain the worm's thoughts with conversation any further for the moment. Still, as he went along the road, he couldn't help but to at least _think_ about it. Even _he_ could see that Puffy was correct in his observations of the sin-eaters. They were extremely animalistic in nature, they went wherever they could feed. Unlike animals, however, they stopped at nothing, balked at man no matter how well armed or well trained he was.

How would they get them to follow a street down to a designated point? They were wild, not necessarily unpredictable sure, but not entirely oblivious either.

As they neared the fields, once again the smell of smoke hit Ves’ nose first. One of the barns nearby had caught fire a while ago, and the entire structure was halfway burned to the ground. Only a single spark needed to catch on one of the nearby buildings on the outermost part of town and then-

“Where’s Gennar?!”

His ear perked as he caught sight of four soldiers up ahead on the dirt path that had briefly managed to reconvene. They were clearly shaken, with the way they clutched their weapons and the slight quiver of their knees.

Ves approached them, holding his hand up, “Gennar’s been hurt- he’s back in the infirmary- Captain Lyna put me here in his place.”

“Well what’s that going to bloody do!? They’re comin’ at th’ town from all sides an’ they’re turnin’ whatever beasts live in th’ woods against us! As if they ain’t got all the livestock already!” One of the drahn soldiers answered roughly.

“It’s only a matter of time before we miss one of them… Darkness preserve- when the flying ones come out- we’ll have no chance then- absolutely no chance-”

The group devolved back into panicked chatter as they balked at how hopeless the situation was becoming. Ves stood at a loss on how to interject- they weren’t listening.

Puffy slithered out of his collar again, “HEY!!”

The mystel and galdjent jumped as the drahn and the hum nearly shuddered at the sight of the worm. “W-wicked white it’s that _thing-_ ”

“YEAH YEAH IT’S THAT THING- listen- I have an idea- but we NEED your help!!” The worm pleaded.

“Why should we listen ta you?! Ain’cha fae-cursed?! Yer not supposed ta trust pixies!-”

Ves swallowed, “I-” He paused, before looking over to Puffy who’d reappeared from the back of his tunic and was slumped over his shoulder.

Puffy was right. They had to try something.

The old man sighed in defeat. “...What’s your idea exactly then?”

“Hah! I knew you’d come around. Now here’s the plan…”  
______

“This is so stupid- this is SO STUPID- Why are we takin’ orders from a talkin’-?!?!”

“Because we didn’t have any other damned ideas! If we fail to slay so much as one eater then the entirety of Holminster is lost!”

“THAT’S WHY WE’RE LEADIN’ EM RIGHT TA WHERE THEY WANT?!?!”

The small group had been tasked to both sides of the main road that led straight into the town square. Anyone that remained nearby that wasn’t busy with the pastures outside of town were ushered in to help with the plan. Several of them took their positions on the ground equipped with shields and swords, while others stood on roof tops or remained hidden in alleyways, waiting to strike.

“Did Captain Lyna order this?”

“I don’t know- we’re supposed to wait for a signal,”

“From who?!”

They weren’t waiting long. From the southern entrance to the town came the sound of running, of not only boots, but hooves and claws as well.

“WE’RE COMING WE’RE COMING MAKE WAY OHHHH MY GOSH WHAT WAS I THIINKKINNGGG-” They could hear the worm shrieking from Ves’ person as he flew down the street on his own two feet in an absolute panic, with a raging stampede of ivory animals charging madly behind him. Sheep, oxen, hounds from the woods- every one of them that he could round up with the worm's aetherical presence. No sin-eater could resist.

“Son of a- FORM UP!! NOW!!”

The Crystarium shield-bearers formed a row on each side of the street, spread apart but not too far from one another, blocking any obvious exit routes while the archers and casters prepared their weapons and fired whenever they had a clear shot at a target. With all the clamor and commotion, the animals hardly had any time to stop to wonder what exactly was happening. Onward they charged.

Ves could feel his running pace begin to slow, unable to sprint like he had been for much longer. The town square came into view quickly, as did the infirmary.

“WE’RE OUTTA ROOM- PLAN B- PLAN B- YA OLD COOT!! PLAN B-” Puffy screeched, burrowing back into the man’s tunic and forcing his body to stop and turn around to face the oncoming stampeding horde.

“Plan B?! What plan B?!?!” Ves yelled back in a panic, unable to move his legs despite every nerve in his body telling him to dive out of the way.

“Plan B! I call it, _THE GAMBIT!_ ”

“THE _WHAT?!?!_ ”

“WE JUST NEED TO GET HIT _ONCE-_ ”

“PUFFY NOW ISN’T THE TIME TO BE EXPERIMENTING ARE YOU CRAZY-”

“NOPE- DIVE- DIVE-” The worm disappeared from view as a rather large ox descended upon the Ishgardian. Ves held his arms up instinctively and prepared himself for arguably the biggest blow of his entire life to come.

And it did.

Just as he felt his feet leave the ground, the searing hot white came, and so did the blackness, twisting and churning chaotically once again when suddenly everything exploded outward.

From the street the sin-eaters had just emerged from, the soldiers could only watch in sheer horror as a shapeless black form quickly engulfed the eaters that remained, almost like a net being cast over a school of fish. Only the net appeared more as this sheet made of black, bubbling slime.

The livestock and predators screamed and struggled as it came down upon them, roaring and clawing and scrambling to get away or to fight back. Steam began to rise from the dark tar that had blanketed them, and the hideous odor of melting flesh with it.

The animals' forms became less and less defined as they seemingly melted away, the black ooze still boiling dangerously as it slowly engulfed the floor. Once everything it had swallowed had seemingly disintegrated, it began to withdraw back to the point of origin, recollecting into a churning, sizable mound.

“W-what in th’ name of…”

“What is going on-" The soldiers turned at the voice of their captain suddenly emerging from a side street with more troops behind her.

“C-Captain-”

Lyna gasped as the black pile of goo rose from the ground, forming the same, familiar humanoid shape that she and the others had witnessed from the road that day. Without any hesitation she drew her blades and readied her stance, as did those who had followed her. “Stand DOWN, MONSTER!”

The black creature stretched its neck from side to side briefly before it peered around the scene almost curiously. It turned its attention to the viis captain, and it began to walk towards her.

“NOT ANOTHER MOVE!”

The creature stopped, obeying the order and lingering for a long, painful moment before its dark, sinewy skin began to unwrap itself in strands from the form it had seemingly been hiding underneath.

Ves wobbled back and forth as he emerged from the creature, disoriented, but standing and alive.

The worm poked from the tunic-flap on his back, staring at the captain and her soldiers with an air of confusion. “Woah... hey what's everyone doin' here??"

The viis stood there, still clutching her blades and not daring to move, until one of the others let out a laugh of disbelief.

“I-I can’t believe it! It worked! The plan actually WORKED!!-”

Others began to follow suit from the sheer relief of the situation and cheers broke out up and down the street. Even the ones who had arrived with the captain had been looking to one another, unsure.

“...Captain??” One of them asked anxiously as the greener soldiers surged forward to receive their ‘heroes’, both of which could hardly tell where they were or what was going on to begin with. Even those who had been within the infirmary began to peek out from the windows and wander outside towards the celebrating troops to figure out what had transpired.

After a few seconds, Lyna reluctantly relaxed her stance and weapons, a wave of exhaustion crashing over her.

“Captain, what… just happened...?”

She did not answer immediately as she watched the others surround the two. The worm looked back and forth at everyone who approached, seemingly apprehensive at first before it too appeared to be cheering or bouncing along with everyone else. The outlander looked like he was going to be violently sick, but to his credit, managed to swallow it down repeatedly.

"...We cannot let these fires get out of control. Round everyone up again quickly and tend to them. I will ready a group to search for the stragglers."

"Aye captain!"


	17. Holminster Switch - The Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is mainly an archive to store the story in for my friends and myself to read. Many of the references in this work are from events in roleplays that were never properly catalogued or posted anywhere, thus leaving the actual writing a bit vague and unexplained in some instances.

Holminster had never been particularly famous for its alcohol, or so Hanameen had heard. Those back at the Crystarium would often describe it unfavorably for the most part, or they were overly sentimental towards it. 'Sheep's piss' was one descriptor she'd heard before from the nay-sayers among other things.

She swirled her frothy and dark drink around in her mug, watching the foam spin round and round.

The leftover eaters in town had been dispatched quickly and the fires had finally been put out, leaving room for plenty of celebration amidst all the recovery that night. Even the wounded were joyous, provided they were conscious enough to be.

She brought the mug to her lips and peered around the noisier half of the gathering hall before actually taking a sip. 

Her face immediately scrunched up. The drink was definitely... strong. Slowly her mug came back down onto the table.

Gennar had managed to get out of his cot after a third attempt at a mending spell (something she'd been quite proud of really,) insisting he returned to his duties despite Hanameen's protests. The evening came, and most everyone had returned to town by then for rest and food and merriment. But Gennar was nowhere to be found.

The thought soured her mood further. She'd come all that way...and for what? Just for him to rush off to who-knew-where? Leaving her alone again? 

Hanameen's ears perked up as she caught bits of conversations happening all around the bench where she sat.

"-an' he comes runnin' through and I thought we were all done for! He's got a pair of legs on'im that one!!"

"I seen him! The little creature too! They're very strange… terrifying even,"

"Aye… I've never heard of something that could EAT an eater…"

The outlander Vesevont had had something to do with their sudden victory, she'd heard. Or rather, he was responsible for it entirely (she had no idea what this 'little creature' was supposed to mean. Did he have a pet?)

Where had _he_ gotten off to?

As if on cue, the large doors at the front of the hall pushed open slowly from the outside and a series of cheers rang out. The loitering and slightly buzzed soldiers and townsfolk turned their attention towards the apprehensive man of the hour and surrounded him, drawing him further into the crowd with excited chattering and as many slaps and pats on the shoulder and back as they could muster.

Hanameen couldn't see any of it so much as hear it all from where she was. Nevertheless, she rolled her eyes. The day's events would certainly be a story to tell Chessamile when she and everyone else returned home. How the old man was some great hero now despite only recently arriving to Lakeland from wherever he was before. Surely she would find it amusing.

With a heavy sigh she got up from her seat, taking her mug of alcohol with her as she carefully meandered past the edges of the crowd for the outside. It was too stuffy indoors, and she needed a moment to herself to recuperate.

Despite the sky being eternally bright and the air forever stale, she let out another sigh (one of relief) once she'd left the noise behind.

When she had arrived in town initially, there were sounds of cattle and animals all around, coming and going from the fields just outside of Holminster. Now everything lied still and silent, barring their own noise. Many if not all of the livestock (along with some of the Crystarium's soldiers inevitably) had turned when the eaters swarmed and were subsequently put down. How Holminster and its people would ever recover their livelihood, she hadn't the faintest clue. She felt sorry for them.

It hadn't been the first time the town itself had been attacked like that. And it wouldn't be the last. Many settlements often sprung back from the destruction somehow, provided they were big enough to have survived at all. The people of Norvrandt were resilient in that way.

As she stood there staring out into the street, a small high pitched noise suddenly caught her attention. There was a tittering quality to it, almost as if someone were giggling and hiding.

She paused... and when it came again, she turned her head towards the general direction it had come from. She wasn't alone outside. Several soldiers lingered nearby, chatting or entirely drunk and sitting down against the building, or on barrels or whatever else they could find. None of them seemed to be particularly interested in the sound however.

It was coming from just around the building's corner.

Hanameen went to it.

What was the poor drunken soul having a laugh about?-

"That's very brave of you… with a wound like that- our oxen are huge! And you were still standing?"

"Th-that's right. I-" There was a hiccup. "I pushed one of my fellow soldiers out of the way- had I not the thing would have trampled her-"

"Oh you _poor_ thing,"

A stack of crates rested against the side of the gathering hall's outer wall. Sitting against them were two women, townsfolk from the look of it. And-

"So are you a captain??"

"Mmnnoope. No, I'm-...well...maybe a little…" Gennar hiccupped, empty mug in hand.

Hanameen could feel her entire face burning up. The way those women had their hands curled around his arms, nearly hanging off of him desperately as though he were the last man in the world. "Gennar!!"

The man blinked a few times before he and the women all looked up towards Hanameen. A look of annoyance crossed his face. "What is it this time? Can't you see I'm busy??"

"You're SUPPOSED to be resting!"

"I am! See I'm not going anywhere," The man trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

Hanameen's hands balled into fists, but before she could utter another word, she held her breath and turned away, leaving the scene entirely.

"Wha- Hana!! Wait-"

No. She wasn't going to wait. She was always waiting, day in and day out for him and he would never come home, even when he _was_ home back at the Crystarium.

She slowed down and glanced at the mug in her hand briefly, realizing half of the drink had been flung onto the dirt already before dumping the rest of it out. Her entire body felt hot and swollen and things wobbled a little as her ears in particular burned like molten lava.

_It was a mistake to come, I shouldn't have come._ The regret swirled around in her head as she pushed the doors to the gathering hall open just enough to slip back inside. Back into the chaos.

_____

It was hard to physically break away from the jolly band of soldiers that insisted on singing loudly and swaying from side to side like the drunkards they were. Every time Ves tried, he always got pulled back in.

Only in his younger years had he ever entertained the desire to drink that heavily, whether the occasion matched the amount of alcohol of not. Their victory that day warranted it certainly, and the whole sensation of feeling tipsy was rather nostalgic if anything. But that was all it was. He knew he'd feel as terrible as everyone else come the morning. Captain Lyna would surely be expressing her opinion on a whole group of soldiers being too hungover from the night before to properly do their jobs. Something he did not particularly look forward to.

And so he sought refuge towards the side of the hall where he could sit on a bench in relative peace and watch the activity.

"Man these guys sure know how ta party huh?" Puffy wiggled out of his tunic and popped out from his collar. "I feel funny,"

Ves sniffed and wiped at his nose with his glove. "That's what alcohol does… I haven't actually drank any with you now that I think about it…"

"It tastes like shit but I feel great…! Kinda… kinda tired…"

It had been a long day, no doubt. The exhaustion had already begun to settle into his bones, his legs in particular.

"We'll get a decent night's sleep I guess…"

"Night…" The worm laughed and then yawned, sliding back into the man's tunic. "There is no night here, not really." He muttered with an air of defeat.

"No...not really…" Slowly Ves got to his feet, wobbling back and forth slightly as he steadied himself. The gathering hall was close the town's inn. Most of the Crystarium soldiers had taken up temporary lodgings there and within the hall itself. But with everyone here… Perhaps there'd at least _one_ spare bed somewhere away from all of the loudness.

He'd only gone a couple of steps when he spotted a familiar sight that gave him pause.

Hanameen had also been sitting on one of the side benches not so far away. Though she had her head in her hands and was looking towards the floor, with an empty mug sitting beside her.

Ves frowned and approached cautiously. "Hanameen?? Is that you?"

The woman looked up, eyes swollen and red. She rubbed at them quickly, her other hand coming to her mouth to stifle a burp. "Oh, hello Ves," She said quickly, sitting up as though nothing were wrong. "Enjoying yourself??"

"I uh…" Ves blinked twice as his vision swam. "I was headed off to bed, actually… this is too much enjoyment for me."

"Headed to bed?? Why that sounds like a fantastic idea, I think I'll join you." Her words were slightly slurred as she stood up, smoothing out her dress.

Ves stared at her for a moment, confused. "Wh-what??"

"You heard me," Hanameen slapped a hand onto his shoulder several times. "I'm so tired of this, I want to go to bed." Her tone became slightly more aggressive.

"You…" Ves swallowed. "You're drunk, you should go to bed, yes."

"That's what I said isn't it?? Well come on then, walk me there! You're supposed to be a gentleman aren't you? Or some big hero now...something,"

Without even realizing it, Ves found himself leading her out into the street. He could feel Puffy wriggling uncomfortably in his chest as they left the hall behind and continued down the trampled dirt road. For at least part of the way, Hanameen said nothing as she kept her arm wrapped sloppily around Ves' own while they walked on.

"You want to know something??" She asked, squinting for some reason.

"Know something? Like what?"

She sniffed. "People are such liars,"

Ves' ear twitched as he followed a convenient sign planted beside the street that pointed them in the right direction. He could see the inn just over there. "Liars?? What do you mean?" He was hardly in a good enough state of mind to figure out rhetorical riddles at that point.

"They say they care about you, and then they go gallivanting off to do whatever it is they feel like… whenever they feel like. Tiiiiime and time again,"

What was she talking about? Clearly she had been upset about something or other, though he wasn't sure he wanted to ask.

The inn itself was relatively quiet when they had finally reached it, and the innkeeper even more so (but no less inviting) if only because many if not all the soldiers had gone to the gathering hall to celebrate for the evening. It would be a while until everyone got drunk enough to call it quits and stumble back to their beds. That would be the perfect time to sleep.

The wooden steps creaked underneath them as they ascended to the second floor. Hanameen began to giggle to herself along the way. “Oh it’s been a while since I’ve done anything like this before,”

“What, drink? I haven’t done that in a long time either,” Ves could feel his forehead getting overly warm. "Or do you mean walk up wooden stairs?"

"That's _not_ what I meant,"

"Well I don't- no- turn here- HERE- this way!- Let's get you to bed..."

Ves' hip bumped roughly against a small end table that was pressed up to the wall as Hanameen began to sway and go in the wrong direction. The worm tumbled out of his tunic and landed on the floor with a squishy plop without the Ishgardian noticing much at all. 

“Woah- HEY-” Just as Puffy began to right himself again, he heard a door close somewhere.

Everything was still spinning, and with a groan he lied there under the small table waiting for it to stop. What a day it had been…

Then came a sudden thumping noise from the stairwell they had just come up not minutes ago.

“Hanameen??? Haannaaaaa,” Came a slurred voice, and sloppy footsteps. “Are you in here?? I saw you just a moment ago,”

Puffy let out a shuddering sigh as Gennar walked right past his location without even noticing, looking around in a drunken stupor and knocking on every single door. “Hannaa I’m sorryyyy, where are you???”

The fuzzy abyss of sleep closed in before the worm could see the drunken fool's lamentations to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> *Finished edit/proofreading up to Cabinet of Curiosity 11/18/20


End file.
